Disguised revenge
by kobatokamijou
Summary: La tercera guerra mundial llega,todo es extraño e irregular, ellos deben luchar entre si hasta la muerte pero...sus sentimientos han salido a flote y eso es una gran desventaja, sin embargo algo extraño sucede, ellos no parecen ser quienes son en verdad...¿A quiénes en verdad se enfrentan?.
1. Chapter 1

A mi querido lector, antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar unos pequeños detalles, los cuales son:

-principalmente este es un fanfic multiparing y no hay pareja principal, sin embargo la las que me voy a enfocar principalmente son:

*UsUk/AméricaXInlgaterra/AlfredXArthur

*Spamano/EspañaXRomano/AntonioxLovino

*PruAus/PrusiaXAustria/GilbertXRoderich

*TurGre/TurquíaXGrecia/SadiqXHeracles

*Franada/FranciaXCanada/FrancisXMatthew

-Algunas de las parejas secundarias que serán mencionadas a lo largo del fanfic :

*DenNor/DinamarcaXNoruega/MathiasXLukas

*SuFin/SueciaXFinlandia/BerwaldXTino

*RuChu/RusiaXChina/IvanXYao

*Lietpol/LituaniaXpolonia/TorisXFeliks

Puede que mas adelante puedan haber mas menciones de alguna otras parejas ya depende de que como se desarrolle la historia.

-Los géneros que encontraran en este fanfic principalmente son: Romance, Drama y Ficción.

-Puede haber contenido OC y OoC

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen si no a Hidekaz Himaruya

Y por último, espero que les guste y disfruten del fanfic. ^^

* * *

Ahí estaban las naciones por su lado, algunas alborotadas, algunas aún no avisadas, los superiores de cada país se encontraban enojados y angustiados, pero todo ya estaba echo, el gran edificio de la ONU, donde las naciones se reunían a discutir sobre sus planes, ahora era un escándalo.

Ahí estaba el canadiense, esperando a su hermano, el pobre no podía contenerse ya, quería estallar en llanto, ¿Cómo iba decirle? , ¿Cómo iba poder hacer semejante cosa?

-¡Alfred! -exclamó el canadiense exaltado y angustiado, en su mirada podía verse su dolor.

-Oh Matt, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?, ¡No te preocupes, tu hermano el héroe, lo solucionará!- en cambio el estadounidense ignorante, aun no recibía la mala noticia

-No, no, Alfred, aun no lo entiendes-dice mientras comienza a llorar

-Oh Matt, hazme caso, aquí esta el héroe, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA.

-¡ALFRED! , esta vez no, ya no es igual. Eh venido a decírtelo… ¡entraremos a la guerra!

-Matt… no me subestimes, estaremos bien, aquí está tu brother, el héroe.

-Alfred, no quiero pelear y sé que tu tampoco… mira la lista , mira a quienes nos enfrentaremos -le dijo mientras débilmente le entrega un folder que contiene la lista, la lista que perturbaría no solo al canadiense , si no a más países.

-Vamos Matt, si son esos rebeldes otra vez…-el ojiazul solo deja caer el folder abierto, mientras la hoja de papel cae al suelo y siente que todo estragarse en su interior- Matt, dime que es una broma…

-No lo es Alfred, no lo es… -el canadiense no evita lanzarse llorar a los brazos de su hermano, mientras aquel queda impactado por lo que sus ojos acaban de leer.

* * *

En otro lugar del edificio se hallaban otras dos naciones, las cuales también se incluirían a la desgracia.

-Mon amour Angleterre… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le habló un francés con un tono más serio

-¡Agh! , ¿Qué quieres wine bastard?

-No sé si ya te enteraste…

-¿Eh?, ¿Enterarme de qué?

-Me lo supuse… es tan típico de ti enterarse al final, ¿no es así?

-Ya cállate, estúpido francés y dime de que se trata, tengo que hablar con Alfred sobre algo importante, así que apúrate.

-Dudo que puedas hablarle sobre cosas importante de ahora en adelante mon ami, ahora al que le llamas "Alfred", puede ser tu próximo enemigo…

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡explícate de una vez ya!

-Oh mon amour, ¿tan mal enterado estás?... entonces tienes ver esto-le dice mientras le tiende un legajo en sus manos.

-estúpido Francia-el inglés toma el legajo con brusquedad para después abrirlo y por fin leerlo-… ¿Q-Qué es esto?

-es una lista angleterre, supuse que sabrías que era…

-¡wine bastard, eso ya lo sé! Digo…que… ¿¡qué es esto!? , ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?…

-¿No te lo dijeron?, apenas empiezan a avisar…llegará tu turno, solo a los que somos avisados primero tenemos que llevar el mensaje, ¿debe ser duro no?, otra vez, en guerra con…

-¡Cállate! , ¡No menciones eso! no quiero oírlo de ti… ¡menos de ti!

-Oh... -suspira con un aire triste- Mon amour, estoy como tú…..

-¿Cómo yo?, ja… ¡como si fueras a estar como yo!-le gritó con la voz quebrada al otro

-Matthew

-¿Ehh?

-Mon amour matty , esta en la lista contraria

-Osea , que te gusta… emm ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Canadá….

-Ah sí, él…entonces realmente sientes algo por él, pensé que era puro juego. Claro, sabiendo cómo eres…

-Hemos salido durante 2 meses…. ¿Cómo no me va a gustar mon petit Matthew?, ¡lo amo! Es todo para mí, no sé que hacer, no, no quiero luchar contra él….

-Bueno, entonces, ya conocerás lo que se siente pelear a muerte contra quien amas…-el ojiverde inglés, quería llorar, se para con lo ultimo de sus palabras, con la voz ahogada. No podía creer que volvería al campo de batalla, pero no con cualquier persona, si no con su ex colonia, su ex colonia que tanto quiso y que ahora no sea un simple querer si algo mucho más grande.

* * *

Por alguna otra parte, los hermanos italianos trataban de tomar la calma, pero era algo que hasta ellos podían ver imposible.

-No, no, no quiero-se encontraba llorando el italiano menor, mientras se mantenía agarrado de su hermano

-¡Ya basta Feliciano!-le gritó el italiano mayor mientras se le escurrían unas lagrimas traicioneras-esa es la realidad…

-No, no, no quiero, no, no, no y no

-Feliciano no seas idiota, no sirve de nada llorar, maldición, sólo…

-No, no, ¡NO!, dime… ¿Tú quieres pelear contra España?

-Es un bastardo…-dijo queriendo sentir fuerte ante lo que se presentaba.

-¡Pero!, ¿Pelearías en guerra contra él?

-Yo…-no sabía que decir, obviamente no lo haría, pero su orgullo lo confundía.

-No… claro que no lo harías. Podrás decir que es un idiota y bastardo, y que no te importa, pero…sabes que no es verdad y que lo quieres en el fondo-le declara con la voz ahogada.

-…Eres un tonto y él un bastardo, pero no haría eso…no le haría daño…no lo mataría- admitió mientras se le iba quebrando la voz, su hermano tenia razón.

-¡Ves!, ¡Yo tampoco quiero luchar contra Ludwig! No, no, quiero….-gimoteó lleno de tristeza. No quería hacerlo, no quería herir a Ludwig a Alemania, esa persona que lo cuido y apoyo durante todo este tiempo, la persona que lo rescataba y ayudaba cuando él caía o estaba en peligro, y a pesar de su comportamiento infantil siempre estaba con él, era especial, él lo quería, él…lo amaba, ¿Acaso el amor no estaba de su lado?, ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que alejarse del alguien que ama?, eso ya pasó una vez...su nombre era sacro imperio romano, ¿Pero qué otra vez tenía que perder a alguien?, él no quería hacerlo , le amaba , ya estaba seguro , y no quería perder otra vez a alguien que ama…y menos por sus manos.

-Pero… es una orden Feliciano, ¡despierta de una vez, no hay nada que hacer!-le decía su hermano, queriendo hacerle viendo en la realidad en que se encontraban, él no quería verla tampoco pero no había otra opción.

-No me importa, yo le quiero mucho y no, no quiero pelear contra él…él lo es todo… -iba a terminar de decir pero fue interrumpido por su hermano quien se encontraba a punto de ahogarse en lagrimas también.

-joder, Feliciano no lo hagas más difícil sólo…solamente…maldición, estúpidos jefes…-se dijo resignado poniendo una de sus manos por encima de sus ojos evitando llorar. No podía ser débil ahora, su hermano, su hermano idiota lo necesitaba y no quería verse débil, su orgullo no le permitía, solo se dejo abrazar por Feliciano, quien no lo soltaba y lloraba desconsoladamente, empapando su camisa de lágrimas, pero… ¿enserio lo haría?, ¿enserio lucharía a muerte con Antonio? , Lovino se debatía, no creía aun lo que sucedía.

El pequeño Italia siguió llorando en los brazos de su hermano, mientras el segundo quería desahogarse, ¿Cómo pelearía con quién ha cuidado y querido por casi toda su vida? , al perecer el llanto no iba quebrar en solo una nación.

* * *

La noticia tan abrumadora se expandía, cada vez el ambiente se tensaba más, la noticia despertaba y alertaba cada vez a más naciones.

Alemania, tan recto y disciplinado, siempre cumpliendo sus deberes, nunca desobedeciendo ninguna orden de sus superiores, ahora se encontraba con los abiertos como platos, ¿Eso que acaba de leer y escuchar era verdad? , ¿Guerra?, ¿mundial? , ¿Cuántas más habrá? , se preguntaba, pero lo mas importante…se enfrentaría con… no, no con cualquier nación, si no contra Italia, tal vez pelear en guerra no habría mucho problema, siempre lo han hecho pero… ¿a muerte?, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué había pasado?, Ludwig no lograba entender como sucedió todo esto, solo pensaba en una cosa, mas bien en alguien , alguien a cual inconscientemente le había tomado cariño, aprecio, de quien no quería separarse por siempre, tal vez a veces eres fastidioso, infantil, desesperante , miedoso, y muy torpe, pero … no quería matarlo, el era especial, se convirtió en alguien especial en su vida, cambió su vida…eso significa que…lo amaba. Ludwig se dio cuenta hasta ahora, no sabía si era bueno, pero sabía que era un poco tarde y era poco lo que podía hacer, tal vez era tarde después de todo.

Por otra parte se encontraba saliendo de una oficina España, Antonio era de carácter simpático y alegre pero hoy podía ser el día donde habría una excepción, salió abrumado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía sonreír, no podía hacerlo, no habían motivos, no habían razones para alegrarse, ¿Por qué lo habría?, no dejaba de ver su lista, esa lista, un pedazo de papel que tenía escrito sólo letras que formaban palabras , las cuales en poco había desatar tensión, dolor, tristeza y lágrimas en unas horas, no podía despegar la vista, la lista de sus nuevos enemigo, a los que tenia que eliminar, se sintió mal, al ver el nombre de Italia, se sorprendió, no quería herirlo, no quería herir al pequeño y adorable Feliciano, pero…en ese ese momento sus ojos no se apartaban de un nombre, "Italia del sur/romano", no podía despegar sus ojos de ese nombre, era su Lovi, su Lovino, su pequeño romano…no podía, no podía matarlo.

-¡Hey, Toño!- un llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y vio a Prusia mientras se acercaba llamándole su amigo, su buen amigo Gilbert.

-Gilbert…hola-dijo sin ganas

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasa?, todo esta súper tensionado aquí y eso no se ve nada awesome, pero… ¡Ya está el asombroso yo para resolverlo! ,kesese-río

-Gilbert… ¿aún no te enteras? Entraremos en guerra…-al decirlo sonaba triste y desesperado a la vez y llevó una de sus manos a la cara ¿Cuánto más tenía que empezar?, al final tenía que pelear.

-¿En guerra?, ¿Qué te preocupa? , hemos tenido muchas guerras, no veo por qué estas así…

-Porque esta vez es a muerte…-le dijo en seco

-¿A…muerte?-le preguntó impresionado el albino al otro-eso no es nada awesome…-se fue haciendo para atrás, tenía que buscar a alguien, tenía que ir a ver su hermano, porque fuera lo que sea tenía que apoyarlo.

-Así es, Gilbert… ¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo que ver a West, nos vemos después-diciendo lo último, no dudó y salió a buscar a su hermano.

El de ojos verdes solo lo vio partir, se preguntaba realmente que era lo que iba a pasar. Al albino sólo caminaba rápidamente entre los pasillos, no se daba cuanta si se topaba con alguien más, tenia que ver a su hermano.

-¡WEST!-gritó al abrir la puerta llamando a su hermano.

Ludwig sólo volteó a ver a la única persona que le llama así, su hermano.

-¿Qué necesitas Gilbert?, sabes, estoy ocupado…-respondió

-West… ¿Cómo que habrá una guerra a muerte?, eso no es…eso no es nada awesome…

-Lo sé Gilbert, no tienes el por qué recordármelo

-West…-dijo mientras apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano-tal vez ya no sea una nación pero tendrás todo mi apoyo, en una época fui grande y lo sigo siendo, soy el awesome de tu hermano, así que cuentas conmigo, kesese~ y bien, ¿Quiénes son con lo que pelearemos?

Su hermano se sintió conmovido al sentir el apoyo de su hermano, era lo que mejor necesitaba…"apoyo". Sin embargo aún no sabía lo que decía…, le pasó la lista y albino la toma con seguridad, parecía todo bien, hasta que leyó completamente, su cara dio un giro extraño , lo temía por el pequeño y adorable Feliciano quien siempre le había parecido tierno y más porque su hermano le apreciaba, él lo sabía, su hermano le quería, su pequeño West ya era todo un hombrecito, pero eso nombre no fue el que mas le preocupó del todo si no el de "Roderich Edelstein/Austria, Republik Österreich ", el señorito sería su oponente, era todo tan difícil, estaba confuso, sus sentimientos estaban confusos, sólo de una cosa estaba seguro que tenía que apoyar a su hermano y que no sería fácil estando Austria como oponente.

-¿Bruder?, ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien… ¡Te apoyare west y ellos verán que son nada para el grandioso yo! kesese~-rió para retirarse, en el fondo sabía que algo andaba mal , pero lo ignoró , él era demasiado awesome para ello y tenia que mantenerse firme, tal vez después de todo su confesión no podría hacerse hoy ni mañana, se dio cuenta totalmente de que no estaban confusos sus sentimientos, amaba al señorito, hasta con cada uno de sus "buenos" modales, más bien dicho buenos para nada y su mugroso buen comportamiento, pero no podía dejar a su hermano y solo podía elegir entre uno.

* * *

La tensión del ambiente era algo deprimido, Hungría y Austria se encontraban sentados en la oficina, ya se habían ido sus superiores, ahora sólo se encontraban solos y sin palabras, Elizabeta lo sabía, sabía que Roderich estaba preocupado por algo y ella ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-¿Señor Austria?-le llamó

Espero que le contestara, pero no…el sólo se encontraba viendo el pedazo de papel, sólo prestándole atención y hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Roderich…-volvió a llamar

Después de unos momentos capto su atención y volteó a verla algo distraído.

-Ah, lo siento… ¿sucede algo Elizabeta?-le respondió

-Es que no respondías, ¿Te sucede algo a ti?

-Ah, lo siento fue descortés de mi parte, es solo que…

-No te preocupes, pero… ¿Qué sucede?...

-Tú sabes que soy un desastre en esto ya que no soy bueno en las guerras...

-Pero, eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio, Roderich solo miraba al piso sin decir una palabra.

-Rode… ¿es Gilbert no es así?, no quieras ocultarlo…

El pelicastaño solo asintió, posó una de sus manos su cabello para tranquilizarse, y después bajar para acomodar sus lentes.

-Elizabeta…yo…-le empezó a decir pero no sabía cómo continuar

-entiendo…-se le acercó le abrazo suavemente- yo te apoyaré rode… no te harán daño y si quieren hacerlo ¡pasaran sobre mi cadáver!-le dijo guiñando un ojo- y sobre el idiota de Gilbert, no te preocupes no le harán daño, él ya no es una nación y después cuando acabe todo esto… ¡me darán mi material!

-Gracias Eliza…-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa-¿A qué te refieres con material?-preguntó tanto confundido.

-Eh…nada Rode, nada de qué preocuparse…

-Oh bueno…-le dijo algo más confiado, pero aún preocupado en el fondo.

Definitivamente Gilbert sacaba de quicio cierta veces a Roderich, le era a veces molesto, fastidioso, ególatra estresante entre muchas cosas mas y como dejar aun lado "indecente", si el Prusso era todo un caso según Roderich, pero todo eso lo hiso enamorarse, ni siquiera él sabe cómo y menos una persona con una personalidad como la del albino, le quería aun así con toda su actitud narcisista, sus sentimientos eran seguros y ahora…¿una guerra?, claro el no participaba desde que el día que dejo ser una nación pero…¿y si le hacían algún daño?,¿si pasaba algo? Y si pasaba… ¿y si pasaba algo con él? Y su pregunta mas centrada…sabía que Gilbert aprecia su hermano y no dudaría en ayudarlo…en ese caso…y… ¿Si se alía con Alemania?

Elizabeta también lo pensaba, también sabia de la posibilidad de que Gilbert apoyara a su hermano, también sabía que a Roderich le pasaba eso por la cabeza pero era mejor no pensarlo, sin embargo ellos no lo sabían, Gilbert ya se había apuntado a ayudar a su hermano como habían pensado, después de todo si había razón para preocuparse.

* * *

La tensión era alta, Japón, Grecia y Turquía en la misma habitación, kiku no lo soportó, salió de la habitación, la noticia lo tensionó. Sabía que desde este día seria enemigo de Turquía, pero…la tensión entre Heracles y Sadiq era alta, el silencio era lo que reinaba en la habitación, cuando kiku salió del cuarto la tensión aumentó, se miraban ente si Heracles y Sadiq.

-¿Estas feliz verdad? –preguntó Heracles.

-¿Feliz de qué idiota?, ¿Qué sea enemigo de kiku?, eso no me hace feliz, pero por lado tendré la oportunidad de destruirte…-violentamente se paro de su asiento para salir.

Heracles sólo miraba el piso en el fondo le dolió y odiaba eso, tal vez siempre estuviesen peleando el y Sadiq, sin embargo… ¿Tenía que estar pasando esto para que se diera cuenta?, lo razono, lo pensé y abrió sus ojos, era verdad, al fin se dio cuenta de todo lo amaba, pero era tarde ahora se enfrentarían en una batalla y el amor fue la peor cosa que le pudo surgir en este momento.

Sadiq, por su lado caminaba molesto, pero… ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?, él lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo, siempre lo supo, siempre supo a quien quería y ahora eso era una desventaja, el amor en la guerra puede ser el peor sentimiento que se pueda tener en ella, ya que puede desgarrarte mas que un arma y mas si es por la persona que amas. Sadiq y Heracles estaban en las mismas condiciones, definitivamente estaban devastados.

* * *

En todo el edificio era lo mismos: la tensión, la tristeza, todo. No había calma, ni paz y se preguntaban, la razón de todo, eran naciones…era normal querer territorio, pero ¿matarlos de verdad?, ¿no era ahora la paz?, todo era confuso, muchas naciones pasaban por lo mismo; Rusia era un ejemplo, no quería perder a China, Iván podría ser de personalidad a veces inocente y otras veces cruel y sádico, sin embargo…dentro de él vivía ese sentimiento de amor… que tenia que eliminar de ahora en adelante.

China estaba igual sin embargo no entendía sus sentimientos aún, todo era confuso para él. Otras naciones como Polonia y Lituania estaban algo confundidas pero no tan tristes porque no serian separadas, Lituania se preocupaba más por Polonia ya que no era totalmente centrado en batallas y llegaba a ser despreocupado, ya que el fondo lo quería, lo sabia lo protegería. Por su parte Feliks era muy distraído y no se daba cuenta de ello, pero quería una cosa estar cerca de Liet y que no se aparatara de su lado, pero si tenía que hacer algo…lo protegería, no sabia como pero seguramente después se le ocurriría.

También se encontraban los nórdicos pasando en la misma situación, Suecia y Finlandia por un lado mientras Dinamarca, noruega e Islandia en otro. Tino se encontraba más preocupado que cualquier otro, pero Berwald no dudaría a protegerlo a cualquier costa igual que Mathias no importara que sucediera protegería a Lukas junto con Emil.

Varios pasaban por la situación, todos concluían en la pregunta del porqué, pero ya estaba decidido y tenían que hacerlo y pelear y aliarse con lo que la lista dictada.

Unión A:

Arthur kirkland/ Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte(Inglaterra)

Francis Bonnefoy /Francia

Ludwig Beilschmidt/Alemania

Antonio Fernández Carriedo /España

Iván Bravinsky/Rusia

Sadiq Annan/Turquía

Berwald Oxenstierna/Suecia

Tino Väinämöinen/Finlandia

Natalia Arlovskaya/Bielorrusia

Vash Zwingli/suiza

Feliks Lukasiewicz/Polonia

Toris Lorinaitis/Lituania

Unión B:

Alfred F. Jones /Estados Unidos de América

Matthew Williams /Canadá

Feliciano Vargas/Italia del norte

Lovino Vargas/Italia del sur

Roderich Edelstein/República de Austria

Elizabeta Héderváry/Hungría

Yao Wang /china

Kiku Honda /Japón

Heracles Karpusi/Grecia

Mathias Køhler/Dinamarca

Lukas Bondevik/Noruega

Emil Steilsson/Islandia

* * *

Y aquí concluye el primer capitulo w , espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto...¡Review!(?), y con gusto acepto sugerencias.

Quiero agradecer a mi amigo Flavio por ayudarme Gramaticalmente y esas cosas en esta historia :'D, ¡Gracias Flavio!.

Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores, me gustaría dar una disculpa, ya que olvidé aclarar al inicio que también nos acompañaría el _GerIta/ AlemaniaXItalia/ LuwdigXFeliciano_ en este Fic, perdón por ese detalle. A parte de eso muchas gracias a los que me dieron un review en el capitulo anterior, se que son pocos, pero eso aun así me pone muy feliz, muchas gracias.

Y ahora sin mas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero que les guste. ^^

* * *

Capitulo 2-.

Pensaban, se debatían, ahora solo les quedaba sus irregulares aliados. ¿Qué era lo siguiente?, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Alfred no entendía, no…, no podía creerlo y si era verdad tenía que hablar con él ahora, tenía que ve a Arthur en ese instante. Corrió y los buscó, oficina por oficina, hasta que por fin lo halló, Inglaterra se encontraba saliendo de una oficina, había terminado de hablar con su superior. Arthur no podía contenerse más, quería correr de todo lo que le abarcaba , no podría más volver a ser el mismo con su ex colonia, no quería verlo y quería evitar cualquier contacto con él ,pero al perecer su deseo no complació al otro.

-¡Arthie!-gritó exaltado el estadounidense.

El inglés solo lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Arthur… ¡detente!-volvió a gritarle insistiendo pero el otro se proponía solamente a no voltear, no quería verlo, no quería hacerlo.

-Arthur, por favor, ¡tú no quieres esto!-le gritó por última vez mientras le jalaba del brazo

-¿Ah?, disculpa pero… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-le contestó por fin el otro de manera cortante.

-Porque no tú no quieres hacerlo, tú no...

-Yo… ¿no qué?, ¿no quería hacerte daño?

-Exacto tú no...

-Estas totalmente mal-le contestó quitando su brazo del agarre del otro-¡tú y yo no tenemos ya nada que ver! ¿Acaso crees que por estar independizados no iba a querer pelear contigo?

Alfred solo podía mirar atónito las palabras de Arthur, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese no era el Arthur que conocía- P-pero...

-Pero nada, debiste haberlo pensado antes de independizarte de mí...

-Arthie...-ahora el ojiazul solo quería romper en llanto, nunca se había enfrentado a una cosa así.

-No me llames de esa forma, no tienes derecho a hacerlo, y vete preparando por que esta vez... tú serás el que caiga al suelo...- le contestó, mientras quería estallar en llanto, no quería decir eso, pero era su deber.

-Arthie...no, no, ¡TÚ NO QUIERES HACER ESTO!, yo, yo...-le dijo mientras rompía en llanto y el otro se encontraba de espaldas.

-¡Es muy tarde! Te independizaste es tiempo de que pagues por ello…-diciendo lo último avanzo sin voltear hacia donde se encontraba el otro, mientras unas lagrima cálidas llenas de dolor se resbalaban por sus ojos empapando sus mejillas, si… era la decisión mas fuerte de Arthur, y eso incluía la más dolorosa para él.

Alfred sólo se hallaba hincado en el suelo llorando. Jamás creyó que esto pasaría, tal vez cometió cosas en el pasado, tal vez igual le causo mucho dolor a Arthur, pero él…le amaba. ¿Cómo iba a matarlo?, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él?, él sabía que era fuerte pero eso no le quitaba que iba a pelear a muerte con Arthur, era difícil para si mismo, pero si tenia que morir por alguien…que fuese por Arthur, esa era su petición, pero… los dos ya se sentían muertos…sus sentimientos ya los sentían muertos.

* * *

Besos, dulzura, cariño, era lo que recibían las mejillas del canadiense por parte del francés, las húmedas mejillas de Matthew eran besadas por Francis, quería calmarlo, no se pudo contener más y lloró, su pareja le daba de las tal vez últimas caricias y cariño que recibiría por parte de él, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera mal, lo amaba, al fin había encontrado a alguien que no fuera uso de un día para pasar la noche bien, había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, alguien que lo amaba, no era un simple guerra, era una guerra a muerte y no quería perder para siempre a su Matthew, lo mismo por parte del otro no quería perder para siempre a Francis, ellos eran felices, ¿Por qué quieren hacer esto?,¿Por qué quieren hacerles eso?, se preguntaban. Francis abrazó a Matthew fuertemente, disfrutando del dulce olor de su cabello, no querían separarse.

-Francis…yo no quiero hacerlo….yo no quiero pelear….-le dijo algo más tranquilo.

-yo tampoco mon petit-le respondió.

-¿Por qué quieren hacer esto?, yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie, no quiero que nadie muera...yo…te amo Francis…no quiero perderte….-le dijo mientras se aferraba a la camisa del otro.

-Matthew…mon amour, escúchame yo también te amo y eres lo que mas importa ahora, yo tampoco quiero que nadie muera…y menos perderte, préstame atención ahora, no pelearemos…

-¡Pero Francis…!

-Déjame terminar….te protegeré, no me importa esta nueva alianza y mucho menos esta guerra, aquí todos se aman entre sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso y por eso estoy seguro que en el fondo no dudaran en proteger a quienes aman, tal vez indirectamente o de alguna forma u otra pero lo harán, así que de igual manera yo no dejaré que te hagan daño, ¿de acuerdo?...

-Sí…sí entiendo Francis….-dijo mientras se aferraba más a su pareja- pero ¿y mi hermano?...

-Ese ya es problema del cejudo, pero Matthew, amour, habrá algo que quiero que entiendas, que yo te protegeré solo a ti, por que si el estúpido de Angleterre intenta hacerte daño, solo por tu hermano, no se lo perdonare, pero no le hare daño a tu hermano… así que no tienes de que preocuparte…

Matthew sólo asintió y siguió abrazado a Francis, todo era confuso para él, a Francis lo amaba, y Alfred era su hermano, y los demás sus amigos, sin embargo él entendía la situación, pero él no quería perder a nadie, ni a Francis ni a su hermano.

* * *

Corría, se asomaba, lo buscaba, Feliciano no aguantó la presión, tenía que ver a Alemania, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todos esos momentos, todo, ¿para que acabe así?, no, no podía aceptarlo, lo encontró.

-¡Alemania!, ¡Ludwig!, ¡espérame!- le llamó gritando.

El nombrado volteó, se sorprendió, tal vez no, conocía al italiano.

-¿Qué sucede Italia?-le respondió serio, estaba dolido.

-Dime que no lo harás, por favor….-le dijo soltando en llanto mientras se aferraba a la camisa del alemán.

-Italia yo… yo lo haré.

-¡No!, ¡Tú no quieres hacerlo!, no…, Alemania no es así… ¿verdad qué no eres así?

Pensaba, Ludwig le dolía hacerlo, le dolía decirlo, pero él tenía que seguir órdenes, él seguía las ordenes de sus jefes, era su deber, siempre ha sido así, aunque el no quisiera hacerlo, por que él no quiere pelear a muerte, no quiere, y menos contra Italia, ni muerto él mismo lo haría, pero ahora son ordenes.

-Italia yo…lo haré, voy a hacerlo…

Feliciano solo se soltó de su agarre haciendo para atrás, le dolía, le dolía pensarlo, le dolía saber que Alemania lo haría, y que podría matarlo, ¿acaso no lo quería?, ¿acaso no era alguien especial para él?, ¿era capaz de matarlo?

-Italia…entiéndelo yo…

-¡NO!, tú…tú no eres Alemania, Ludwig no me haría daño…

-¡Italia!, ¡son órdenes y tienes que entenderlo!, ¡esto no es un capricho tuyo!, ¡otros a también le duele!

-¡¿Entonces me mataras?!-le contestó en llanto, pero Ludwig no contestó, no sabía que responderle, pero Feliciano tomo su respuesta- bien…-dicho lo último se volteó y salió corriendo llorando a otro lado.

-¡Espera!...Itali…- intentó detenerlo pero era tarde, el otro ya había corrido, ya había escapado. No hubo tiempo de explicárselo, el italiano entendió su propia respuesta.

* * *

Miraba el techo hundido en sus pensamientos, lovino Vargas, romano, ahora solamente se dedicaba en pensar que haría de ahora en adelante, ya le calaba la silla donde estaba sentado, sentía algo tieso sus pómulos y a la vez algo húmedos y cálidos, ¿acaso había llorado?, se preguntaba el mismo muchas cosas, tenía que proteger a su hermano, era un idiota pero sabía que Feliciano podría defenderse si se trataba de algo que le importaba , como el mismo lo sentía, pero porque pensaba tanto en el bastardo español, ¿Por qué ocupaba mucho sus pensamientos?, se sentía sin ganas, ni siquiera tenia ganas de comer, sentía nauseas, pero nada podía salir peor, claro eso pensaba, hasta que por la puerta apareció la persona que menos quería ver, _"España"_ o _"Antonio"_ o mejor dicho _"bastardo"_ .

-… ¿Lovi?...digo, ¿romano?-dijo preguntando nervioso.

-No me hables bastardo…no deberías de hacerlo, ¿eres idiota?, ¡oh claro que lo eres!-dijo en tono caído mientras se levantaba.

-Romano espera…-le dijo mientras tomaba del brazo del otro evitando que saliera

-No quiero y suéltame de una vez, joder.

-Romano, ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo?, ¿en verdad quieres pelear?-le dijo directo mientras aún sostenía le brazo del otro con fuerza.

-¡A ti eso no te importa!, maldición ya suéltame y déjame en paz.-contestó mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¡Claro que me importa y no te soltaré hasta que contestes!- le contestó en voz alta, desconcertando al italiano mayor por su forma de estar en esos momentos.

-¡Mentira!, ¡a ti eso no te importa, a nadie le importa!, ¡suéltame, joder!, ¡bastardo de mierda!

-¡No te soltaré hasta que me contestes!, ¡y claro que me importas si no, no te estuviera preguntando!

¡Mientes!, a nadie le importo, a todos le importa más el idiota de Feliciano, yo no les importo, ni a ellos ni a ti, ¡jamás le he importado!, ¡Y nunca les importaré!

-¡Lovino!, ¡no digas eso!, ¡me importas!

-¡Deja de mentir, maldición!, ¡lo sabes y no quieres aceptarlo! , ¡A nadie le importa si yo muero! , ¡A nadie!…. –iba a continuar gritando , sin embargo fue callado, no podía creérselo, era tibio, le reconfortaba, su vista se volvía cristalina, sus emociones se distorsionaban, lo besaba, el bastardo, le besaba, lo agarraba de los hombros fuertemente mientras lo besaba con fuerza, no podía creerlo lo que sus ojos y labios sentían, estaba impresionado, pero millones de ideas le urgieron de la cabeza y ahora se hizo todo mas difícil, ¿Por qué tenia que besarlo justo ahora? , ahora que todo esto pasaba.

Antonio no aguantó más, Lovino no entendía tenía que hacerlo entender, él no quería perderlo, quería darle a entender sus sentimientos, que él si le importaba y que si muere, a él le dolerá, lo único que surgió fue ese beso, mientras le tomaba de los hombros fuertemente, se dio cuenta que dejó de forcejear, y fue poco a poco soltando su agarre de los hombros del otro, y separando sus labios de los de Lovino. El italiano tenía las mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas, y su seño fruncido, mientras lo veía fijamente y poco a poco bajaba su cabeza.

-Lovino, yo… a mi si me importas y no quiero que mueras, por que a mi si me dolería, si eso te pasara yo…no sé que haría, yo te…yo te amo Lovino.

Suficiente, ya era suficiente para lovino, sin embargo ahora le era más difícil asimilar todo, no dijo nada, no sabía que decir.

-¿Lo entiendes Lovi?...-aunque fuese su última vez que pudieran hablar, Antonio no se sentía arrepentido, había probado los labios de su italiano que tanto ama, pero en el fondo le protegería, eso no lo dudaba, tuviera que pelear contra quien sea, él lo defendería.

Lovino solo asintió, sus emociones estaban sin ningún lado, no quería perder ni al bastardo ni a su hermano eso era seguro. Tenía ganas de llorar, las lagrimas las sentía ya por sus mejillas, intentaba esconderlas con su cabeza baja, demasiados sentimientos al mismo tiempo, era mucho, pronuncio algo con los labios y después salió corriendo torpemente de la oficina, Antonio leyó sus labios no le dio tiempo de detenerlo pero logro entender lo que dijo, después de razonarlo finalmente estaba seguro que Lovino pronuncio _"solo no mueras bastardo, y no me dejes",_ y claro que no lo haría, no iba a morir y menos dejarlo solo.

* * *

Hungría aun pensaba en todo lo que pasaba, tenía que razonarlo, ella no era débil, iba todo tan bien, había salido a checar algunas cosas, pero ya era hora de ir a ver a Austria, sin embargo mientras caminaba, escuchó algo, algo que no parecían simples rumores, tenía que buscar a Austria, decirle, decirle que al parecer Gilbert apoyaría a su hermano.

Austria caminaba por los pasillos distraído, era torpe en las guerras, muy torpe, y para su suerte, Suiza, Alemania y España, estaba del lado enemigo, claro sin contar todos los demás países fuertes de la alianza enemiga, iba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta que topo con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado, oba…-se calló, vio de quien se trataba, era Gilbert.

-Eres muy tonto señorito…

Austria solo suspiró, y tomó sus lentes del suelo poniéndoselos de nuevo mientras se paraba.

-Eres tan distraído y torpe, por eso eres todo un fracaso nada awesome como yo, kesese….

-Gracias por recordármelo-Roderich no tenía ganas de discutir, Gilbert solo intentaba actuar normal

-Señorito, ¿ya lo sabes verdad?, por eso estas así.-dijo pensando que Austria ya sabía que se había anotado para apoyar a su hermano y esa era la razón de su comportamiento tan cortante.

-¿Saber qué?, ¿qué se aproxima una guerra a muerte y que soy pésimo peleando?, si eso ya lo se Gilbert, no tienes por qué recordármelo.-dijo girándose para retirarse, no quería saber mas del tema, ya era suficiente con todo lo que pasaba.

-Me refiero a que estoy de lado de West, y lo apoyare en batalla.

Roderich se detuvo, lo que menos quería sucedió, el sin vergüenza problemático de Gilbert, se había anotado del lado contrario, ahora si todo se había caído abajo, ya se lo imaginaba desde un principio, ya venia ver algo así, era lógico, Gilbert apoyaría a su hermano a toda costa. Seguía de espaldas, sus ojos violetas brillaban, estaban llorosos, esperanzas ya no habían.

-No lo sabía…-logro decir mientras avanzaba rápidamente para definitivamente retirarse.

Gilbert quiso detenerlo, tal vez perdió su oportunidad de robarle un beso al austriaco, abrió la boca muy pronto, puede ser que lo hubiera alcanzado si no fuera por que alguien le dio un sartenazo en su cabeza.

-¡¿Tenías que golpearme?!-le reclamó.

-Déjalo pensar Gilbert, esta muy aturdido hora, mejor cuando las cosas se calmen

-¡El asombroso yo no puede esperar tanto!, ¡el señorito se la pasará pensando eternamente!

-Mi sartén tampoco puede esperar en golpearte nuevamente, y se tranquilizará, sólo digamos… que le ha caído muy pronto la noticia, sólo espérate, ¿de acuerdo?, bueno era de esperarse que apoyaras a tu hermano…

-Hungría, es mi hermano no puedo dejarlo, ¡yo como el grandioso hermano mayor de West!, debo apoyarlo, deberías entenderlo tú también, pero como no eres lo demasiado awesome como yo, no creo que puedas entenderlo

Hungría algo molesta intento clamarse, ¿acaso no podía dejar Gilbert un momento su egocentrismo un momento? , ya que, era todo un caso el albino.

-Lo entiendo Gilbert, y también espero que entiendas, que no moriré tan fácil y que por una parte protegerá al señor Austria, espero que te haya quedado claro, y más por que este asunto no es como todos lo demás , si no a muerte.-terminando de hablar, siguió su camino dejando a tras al albino.

Gilbert poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa, lo había olvidado todo era a muerte, perdería al señorito, y de paso a sus amigos también, Hungría era uno de ellos, el pequeño Feliciano también, y tal vez a otros más.

* * *

Grecia y Japón se encontraban juntos, Grecia estaba callado, no paraba de pensar, Japón intentaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero era difícil, Heracles no paraba de pensar, ya había hablado con Sadiq, y no fue algo muy conmovedor, era una pesadilla, tantos años peleándose, y ahora no habría día de reconciliación. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que esto se detuviera? , ¿Una nación tenia derecho a ser feliz con alguien que ama?, tal vez no eran como todos, pero tampoco no quería ser un objeto manipulado para matar, sin embargo todas sus posibilidades estaban vacías, al parecer no era como el alguna vez creyó, las preguntas aparecían cada segundo, ¿Por qué no se detenían?, ya era suficiente para el, ya no quería sufrir más, no quería causar daño.

* * *

Una silla, un escritorio, un reloj que solo hablaba con un _tic, tac…_ en tono consecutivo, la luz tenue y un duro silencio, eran la única compañía de Sadiq Annan. Pensaba, le dolía, no pensó nunca sentirse así en su vida, recuerdos… los recuerdos se venían sobre el, estaban acumulados, había tantas cosas que recordar… sus grandes épocas de grandeza, sus tierras, sus excolonias…, Heracles de pequeño…, su independencia…. Si, ese día no se podía olvidar, fue cuando…cuando todo se echo a perder, y empezó a tenerle resentimiento por dejarlo. Sadiq se había dado cuenta de algo, ellos ya habían estados rotos, separados y heridos desde hace mucho.

* * *

China miraba fijamente a Rusia. Se miraban como dignos rivales aun que por dentro algunas punzadas les causaron dolor, eso no les impedía a sentirse como enemigos.

-Antes de que mueras… ¿serás uno conmigo Yao?

-Tomate las cosas serias-Aru, esto no es un juego

-¿Pero lo serás da?

-No-Aru

-Te arrepentirás de haber muerto sin ser uno conmigo

-Lo dudo

-Como quieras…. Solo que a la hora que tenga que matarte, no ruegues por eso… al final todos será uno conmigo…

-No lo creo-Aru, y aun así peleare y daré todo de mi nación y tu… ¡caerás primero!

-Eso quiero verlo da~.

-¡Lo veras Aru!

Con esas últimas palabras simplemente Rusia se dirigía a la salida al principio sonreía pero…. Cada paso que se alejaba esa sonrisa, se desvanecía cada vez más.

China sentía un dolor que le punzaba, no estaba seguro, pero creía que era algo relacionado al amor, y si lo era, era mejor confundirlo, o eso seria una distracción, una gran distracción en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Polonia y Lituania solo discutían de lo que pasaba en una oficina solo para los dos. Trataban de entenderlo.

-Esto está totalmente fuera de control…

-Feliks no necesitas decirlo para darme cuenta…-dijo desganado Lituania

-Pero Liet, es la verdad ósea, pierden el tiempo por tonterías, te digo una verdadera emergencia

-¿Cuál Feliks?, ¿Cuál?

-¡La ropa!, es todo un desastre, o sea… ¿ya checaste como visten?

-¡Feliks! , esto es algo serio, y deja de viborearlos…

-¡Osh!, pero que amargado Liet, sé que este asunto esta totalmente mal, pero yo solo quería hacerte…ya sabes…sentir bien…

Lituania estaba algo sorprendido por lo que dijo el otro. Esbozo una sonrisa y decidió agradecerle el gesto, pero claro tratándose de Polonia…

-¡ah! Y no soy una víbora liet…es que ósea, realmente está totalmente _out_ su forma d vestir

Toris solo suspiro sabia Feliks nunca cambiaría ni en ocasiones difíciles, pero sabía que el fondo estaba también nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo y trataba de evitarlo hablando de otra cosa. Era un echo tendría que cuidarlo, o algo le pasaría.

Por otro lado Feliks realmente quería evitar el tema, no quería hacer preocupar a Lituania, pero tampoco quería alejarse de su lado, el ambiente ya era tenso, la única solución que pensó fue _"ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo"_, aunque sea para no tensionar mas la situación, si… él no quería mas de ese ambiente tan nervioso y tenso, deseaba que esos momentos con Toris fueran más tranquilos, ya que partir de este día, todo se complicaría.

* * *

Finlandia sólo tenía la cabeza baja, abrazaba el brazo de Suecia. Se sentía triste, ¿enfrentarse a Dinamarca, Islandia y Noruega?, ¿Qué clase de batalla era esta?, solo quedaba la opción de obedecer en cierto caso, no quería hacerlo, no era el único, las lágrimas se deslizaban, agradecía el tiempo con todos ellos, pero ahora… no podía verlos a la cara, era difícil, ya no era familia, ahora eran enemigos, aun que saben que ninguno quiere, pero ordenes son ordenes, esa pelea arrebata más que un territorio, arrebata seres queridos, arrebata familia, y lo peor… lo arrebata por siempre.

Suecia sentía el fuerte agarre a su brazo, era Finlandia, sabía que tenía que proteger a tino y lo haría. Miraba con fuerza y tristeza a Dinamarca a los ojos, ahora serian enemigos, pero aunque fuesen familia, era hora de cortar esos lazos, pro que no dejaría que nadie le quitara a tino y que nadie le hiciera daño, por que el que lo hiciera, lo pagaría. Avanzó hacia fuera después de dedicarles unos últimos momentos de silencia y mirabas firmes las cuales solo iban a Dinamarca. Cuando iban mitad del pasillo se paró y se agachó hasta quedar a la estatura de Finlandia y levantarle el rostro, acto seguido le beso la mejilla húmeda, el finlandés únicamente lo miro conmovido, estaba asustado y le dolía. Finlandia abrazó a Suecia, necesitaba consuelo, Berwald sólo lo abrazó más fuerte hacia, él sabía que le afectaría mucho a Tino, así que lo dejó desahogarse, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Dinamarca apretaba sus puños, sentía rabia, dolor muchas cosas a la vez entendía mucho, y sabía que Suecia protegería a Tino a cualquier costa, claro él no le quería hacer daño, no les haría daño, pero sabia también que debía dejarse llevar mucho por eso, por que amaba a Noruega, y lo protegería, y no dejaría que el sueco le hiciera daño, tampoco a Emil, que sabia que Noruega tampoco dejaría que le hicieran daño, y no le importaba lo que tuviera que pasar, o cuantas heridas tuviera, era el rey del norte y protegería a Noruega, aun que no lo necesitara , lo haría, aun que muriera , se haría cargo de que Noruega estuviera bien, y si fallara algo… por último de anhelo le diría sus sentimientos…se los demostraría.

Noruega e Islandia se mantenían firmes, tenían que estarlo, aun que todo estuviera difícil tenían que controlarse y apoyarse lo más posible, todo dependía de eso, sólo e invadían de pensamientos; Islandia permanecía recargado en el hombro de noruega, sentía tristeza. Noruega solo pensaba y hasta se sorprendía de la expresión callada de Dinamarca. Por un lado estaba tranquilo ya que no escuchaba la voz molesta de Mathias pero por el otro no podía estarlo, sabia que toda esta guerra acabaría en desastre y también en sufrimiento.

* * *

Bueno y aquí concluye el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a mi amigo Flavio otra vez. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo con gusto la tomo. ^^

Y...¡hasta el próximo capitulo!, Review(?).


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!, bueno, primero perdón por la demora en subir este capitulo. La verdad no tuve la oportunidad de poder subirlo en estos días. Pero enserio me alegra poder y tener la oportunidad de subirlo ya de una vez este capitulo.

Y ahora~, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo 3. Espero que le guste. ^^

* * *

Capitulo 3-.

La sala estaba en total silencio, las naciones pertenecientes a la alianza cuya señalación fue puesta como letra **"A"**, sólo esperaban a que sus superiores empezaran a dales órdenes y les explicaran en que iba a consistir todo este lío. Llegó un hombre cuyo parecía ser el que lideraba tal alianza junto a todos, se preguntaron quien era ese hombre, pero se ahorraron en preguntar; el hombre se paró al frente y empezó a decirles cosas, explicar el concepto de todo, sin embargo aún faltan dudas como la razón de todo y bueno…. ¿Cómo lo harían?, pero un valiente se levantó con su brazo en alto para llamar la atención que estaba hablando, para formular una pregunta, y cuando tuvo tal atención se sentó.

-¿Qué necesita saber señor Rusia?

-¿me gustaría saber como llegamos a esto, da~?-le dijo sonriéndole con su sonrisa peculiar.

- Es una buena pregunta, pero la razón es simple, muchos no estamos conforme a nuestras alianzas y la forma territorial. Gracias a la inconformidad de los superiores sus aliados anteriores, y nosotros, hemos llegado muchos al desacuerdo, y decidimos que esta esta la mejor opción. Si hacemos esto, podremos obtener lo mejor para el mundo, y nosotros, y para ustedes por supuesto.

- ¡Eso es tratarnos como objetos! ¡Mon dieu! –dijo Francia algo exaltado, ya que se negaba por completo en lastimar a muerte a Matthew.

-Señor Francia, por favor siéntese. No los tratamos de esa forma es un decisión difícil. Aun así se llevara a cabo y ya esta decidido.

El francés sólo guardo más silencio, sabía que no podía quitarles esa absurda idea a todos los jefes presentes en la sala.

-Stupid frog, aprende a guardar silencio, no eres el único que pasa por algo difícil- le dijo en voz baja Inglaterra ya que se encontraba a un lado de él, más el otro no contestó.

-Ahora….- dijo el hombre volviendo a llamar la atención de todos- tendrán oportunidades de encontrarse con ellos y mas por que algunas están cerca de ustedes… si tienen la oportunidad de matarlos, háganlo en ese momento, no pierdan la oportunidad, a partir de hoy estamos en la guerra, en cualquier momento puede haber un ataque y tienen que estar listos… ¡¿entendido?!

Pocos segundos pasaron, y el primero en aceptar parándose de su asiento fue Alemania, de ahí todos se pararon y contestaron en unísono. Estaban listos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces frog?, digo creí que reaccionarías peor, dijo saliendo de la sala junto a otros.

-Oui, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero Angleterre, digo yo pensé que te pondrías peor por Amérique…pero veo que no.-le contestó.

-Shut, yo sé lo que hago, no necesito que me digas cosas a parte, lo que yo haga cobre América no es de tu incumbencia.

-tampoco la tuya sobre mon petit Matthew.

-Aún así aun que tengas que matarlo, ¿le sigues llamando así?

-Le amo, aun así después de lo que me obligan a hacer. Deberías hacer lo mismo con Alfred.

-Wine bastard, ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, ¿ok?, lo que yo haga con América no te importa, ¡y haz lo que quieras!

"_Aun así, no dejare que toques a Alfred" _– fue el pensamientos que cruzó en la mente de Arthur al decir las ultima palabras y darle la espalda al otro para retirarse.

Francia sólo vio marcharse a Inglaterra, mientras el cruzaba otro pensamiento…

"_Digas lo que digas yo sé lo que piensas Arthur, y si estoy en lo correcto, no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi Matthew, aun así Alfred sea su hermano…"._

* * *

-¡West!- gritó alguien mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente.

El nombrado volteó, y se encontró a su hermano, mientras España estaba a su lado el cual reconoció a su amigo.

-Gilbert… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué les dijeron allá adentro?, ¿cosas nada awesome, cierto?, bueno eso ya lo pensaba, pero cuénteme, vamos cuéntale al grandioso yo, necesito saber en que puedo apoyarte.-empezó a decirle, ya que el albino, no entró a la sala.

El otro sólo suspiro y tomo aire para responderle.

-Nada nuevo Gilbert, sólo hay que organizarnos, planear estrategias, es una guerra Gilbert, y bueno…. Si tenemos la oportunidad, hay que matarlos. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Gilbert, realmente… ¿quieres hacer esto? Bueno, sé que no debo meterme, pero… -empezó a decirle el castaño

-Toño amigo, no te preocupes, los apoyaré, en especial a west, a ustedes también, bueno… somos un equipo, aparte que harían sin el grandioso yo, está claro que me necesitan, necesitan algo awesome en su equipo, a parte siéntanse alagados que estaré yo, y a eso hará awesome a su equipo.-respondió a su amigo y volvió a girarse a su hermano.- ya veo west, sólo preguntaba si había algo más que saber…

- Gilbert, aun así retomando la palabra de España, ¿es ésto lo que quieres?, una vez dentro ya no hay vuelta atrás...- dijo el rubio hermano.

El otro sólo soltó un suspiro algo desesperado ya que no tomaban enserio sus palabras, pero por un lado tenían razón, no era algo que quería, pero tenia que hacerlo. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Toño, West… ¿Qué no les quedó claro, que sí estoy dispuesto?, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, y más si estamos en una situación critica, no creo que alguien quiera hacer esto, digo… Toño no quiere hacerle daño a su italiano malhablado y amargado. Bueno, soy sincero, lo cual es una de las cualidades que me hacen awesome, claro de todas las que tengo…pero al punto. Toño no quiere hacerle daño a su niñato malhablado, no digo que a todos los demás sí, pero tienes favoritismo a él. Y tú West, no quieres hacerle daño al pequeño Italia. Lo sé es lindo… y no, no te preocupes bruder, no te lo estoy bajando. Y bueno… ¿me equivoco?

-No, Gilbert no te equivocas, pero mi Lovi no es un niñato, es súper lindo, sólo que su boquita…bueno, si es malhablado y violento, pero tiene sus ratos…, a parte tú tampoco quieres dañar a Austria, ¡no te hagas!

Alemania, solo se encontraba sonrojado a lo último que dijo su hermano, tenia razón, pero claro eso no evitó a voltear a ver a su hermano, al escuchar lo de Austria, ¿era verdad?

-Puede ser, pero el señorito sabrá que hacer. Aparte, la marimacha lo defenderá bien…

-¿Y si eres tú el que tiene que matarlo?

El tiempo se congelo. Gilbert no había pensado en eso, bien… había ganado Antonio solo esa vez.

-Aún así, haré lo mismo que tú, y que West. Ya tomé mi decisión.

Momentos de silencio reinaron. Era suficiente. Gilbert únicamente les dedico un único gesto de aceptación y que estaba seguro de lo que haría, aunque sabía lo que podía pasar más adelante, aún así…aun el que le doliera, le hiriera, se decidió.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Alemania

España sólo le sonrío levemente y le hizo una seña para volver a cambiar de nuevo, había decisiones duras, y esa no sería la última, estaba claro que habría muchas más, y la mayoría no parecía que fueran a ser agradables.

* * *

Rusia y Turquía estaban sentadas en el mismo lugar, aún pensaban sobre el tema en silencio. A Iván a un así se sorprendió que su hermana no lo acosara, por lo menos sabia que ella sabia que no era el momento, pero entre sus pensamientos estaban en como deshacerse de sus sentimientos por el chino, eso no importaba en ese momento, ¿o sí?, bueno total, al final sería uno con el, eso significa que tendría que evitar le hiciesen daño, por que si alguien lo llega matar antes que fuese uno con él, esa persona lo lamentaría…y mucho que lo lamentaría.

Turquía pensaba seriamente, claro hasta que el aura maligna que desprendía del ruso, lo despertó de sus pensamientos, defectivamente no quería saber en qué pensaba el ruso. Sabía muchas cosas, y maldecía muchas más. Aparte de que no entendía por qué pensaba tanto en Heracles, era verdad que no había pensado en él en años, tal vez en décadas, o más, mucho más. Era una tortura, una tortura muy fea, una tortura llena de recuerdos, recuerdos que traían emociones tistes, melancólicas y enojo. Era verdad, amaba a Heracles, pero no había pensado tanto en el en un día, y lo peor… tendría que matarlo. Amor y muerte son una pésima combinación, muy pésima, tal vez muchos mas sinónimos, pero en pocas palabras terminabas _Devastado_.

Los pensamientos de Sadiq se repetían constante, resonaban en su cabeza, estaba ya harto de eso, quería acabar lo más pronto, sin embargo, era tanta frustración, que en verdad, uno podía confundirse, y él ya no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería.

* * *

Lituania y Polonia simplemente se hallaban sentados. Pensaban.

-oye Liet…-comenzó a hablar Feliks

-¿Qué pasa?-le respondió

-¿Qué pasa?… ¿Qué harías si me mataran?

-Feliks… ¿pero qué estás diciendo?, no vas a morir

-Pero… ¿y si eso pasara?, digo estamos totalmente de acuerdo de que no me han sucedido cosas nada cool.

Lituania lo sabía, era verdad, Polonia sufrió mucho durante la segunda guerra mundial, claro no fue el único, pero si uno de los más afectados. Tal vez eso le hacia sentir inseguro, a parte de que esto, todo este lío iba a muerte.

-Feliks, no tienes de que preocuparte no te pasará nada, aparte tenemos buenos aliados, y… no lo permitiré… no dejaré que te maten.-confesó en repuesta Lituania.

-Liet, o sea, como que eres totalmente genial, eres el mejor….-dijo sintiéndose seguro, mientras abrazaba a Lituania.

Lituania se encontraba sonrojado por el gesto del otro, pero estaba en el fondo por un lado feliz, claro que por el otro aún estaba nervioso y preocupado. Polonia se sentía más seguro, en el fondo sentía que quería escuchar aquellas palabras por la boca de Lituania. Era sencillo, quería a Toris, amaba a Toris, lastima que tuviera que estar pasando todo este lío.

* * *

Suecia y Finlandia se encontraban juntos también, sentados y pensativos, nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Est's bi'n? -preguntó el sueco.

-Sí, si lo estoy…

-Pu's no pareces est'rl'.

-Pero lo estoy...

-No intentes m'ntirme, te con'zco, er's mi esp'sa...sé cuand' algo te pr'ocup'.

-Su… su-san, lo siento es que…

-Enti'ndo, p'ro no te pr'ocup's por el idiota de Din'marca, y los demás, estarán bi'n, pero ahora mi prioridad er's tú.

El finlandés sólo lo miró sonrojado, pocos momentos después lo abrazó, era cierto que a veces la actitud del sueco le daba miedo, pero en el fondo era buena persona. Suecia era agradable, servicial y tranquilo, le quería, se convirtió en alguien bastante especial para él, ¿Cómo no podía quererlo? Algo en sus labios lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Berwald, le besaba, tal vez era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el cariño de Berwald.

* * *

Era el turno de los de la alianza el cual señalamiento era la letra **"B"**, igual que los anteriores se encontraban esperando lo mismo, claro que los pensamientos de cada quien variaba. América suspiraba tristemente, recordaba las palabras de Inglaterra, le dolía. Canadá estaba aún suspirando algo confundido y triste, y mirando de reojo a su hermano el cual se veía muy extraño y triste, lo cual era raro, pero aún así se deba de una idea del porqué. Feliciano gimoteaba siendo tranquilizado por su hermano, el cual aún pensaba en suceso anteriores con España, pero claro que se sintió algo, bueno se sentía también triste por dentro, pero aún no dejaba de soltar palabreríos mientras intentaba relajar a su hermano, aunque por dentro quería lastimar de inmediato al macho-patatas-hace-llorar-hermanos-menores , le haría pagar. Austria sólo pensaba, sus pensamientos lo hundían completamente, Hungría le hacía compañía, no sabían que hacer al respecto. China intentaba distraerse con algo, pero no le era posible. Japón veía el extraño, bueno no tan extraño comportamiento de Grecia, sabiendo que la tensión entre el y Turquía, no le extrañaba que estuviese de tal manera. Grecia sólo suspiraba una y otra vez, ni siquiera dormía, no podía, todo este relajo se lo impedía. Dinamarca únicamente trataba de hacer sonreír a noruega, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, pero, ¿la intención contaba no? Claro que sólo recibía la mirada de noruega la cual se notaba que se encontraba molesto, aun así no se rendiría. Emil únicamente estaba recostado junto con sus brazos en la mesa, era fastidioso el ambiente, ¿Qué mas podría hacer con todo esto?, solo esperar.

El momento llegó. Todos se sentaron bien en sus sillas, la espalda recta y atención al frente. Un hombre cuyo no parecían reconocer, pero parecía ser uno de sus nuevos lideres, empezó a hablar, el tiempo corría y al final el señor llegó al punto que todos se preguntaban.

-Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran las razones por las cuales pasa todo esto, no quiero hacéroslos complicados, así que seré claro: territorio, desacuerdo y nuevo mundo.

-Disculpe señor-empezó a hablar América levantando su mano- con todo respeto, pero ¿ésto de qué servirá?

-América, usted ha formulado una excelente pregunta, muy buena decir verdad y la respuesta es simple: ahora nos encontramos en desacuerdo, injusticia para varios, si estamos nosotros aquí, es porque creemos en lo correcto, que nosotros estamos bien, es lo mejor para el mundo, no le puedo decir más, es más complejo, pero él aseguró, que es por un bien, lamentamos el hecho que pasen por esto, pero hemos tomado una decisión y tendrán que aceptarla quieran o no.

-Pero. ¡¿Por qué no nos preguntaron antes de esto-aru?!-dijo china preguntando desde su asiento.

-Porque se negarían, ¿o no?, para una mejoras a veces hay que sacrificar algo, y tal vez suena duro pero así lo es, y es su deber, y se acabó este punto del tema. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo el hombre

Todos en al sala asintieron atentos, aún había más.

-Hoy en día, contamos con excelente tecnología, y muy avanzada, bastante a decir verdad. Tenemos una idea, un plan, este plan no hará tener una excelente ventaja de todo, y muy grande. Hemos planeado el plan ideal, el plan perfecto, sin embargo, no tenemos una demostración clara física de él, pero, está lista, está preparada, sólo necesitamos un voluntario, un valiente.-dijo nuevamente el hombre retomando la atención de todos.

La sala estaba en silencio, estaban inseguros, ¿Qué era lo que quería este hombre?, hasta que alguien se levanto.

-Yo… yo iré- dijo firmemente estados unidos.-bueno, dudo que me pase algo malo, ¿no?

-tiene razón señor América, ahora atención todos, el señor América y yo tardaremos un buen rato, horas, para ser preciso, todos deben quedarse aquí, tal vez ya estén fastidiados de tanto esperar, pero verán , valdrá la pena hacerlo. –diciendo lo último, el hombre se retiró junto a estados unidos cerrando la puerta dejando a todos con incógnita.

-Esto es pura mierda, definitivamente una completa estupidez- dijo romano rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

-Ve, pero no hay nada más que hacer…-le contestó su hermano tristemente.

-Eso es cierto Aru.-contestó el chino

-Sí pero, ¿por qué carajo tenemos que esperar más?

-¿No puedes hablar de una forma más decente?- le preguntó de forma fastidiada el austriaco.

-Yo hablo como se me de la puta gana, aparte ¿Por qué carajo se tardaran tanto?

-Eres un caso perdido, pero en cierto forma tienes razón, ¿Por qué se irían a tardar tanto?-volvió a responderle más calmado Austria.

-Puras estupideces….-bufo cansado romano

-Ve, Fratello deberías calmarte un poco más, después de todo, todos lo que estamos aquí queremos una respuesta y estamos cansados…-le dijo a respuesta se hermano.

-Supongo que tienes razón, maldición.

-Mmm, ¡ya sé!, ¿Qué tal un juego ve~?- exclamo Italia

-¿Qué jodidos te pasa?, estás viendo la situación, y a ti lo único que te pasa por la puta cabeza, ¿es un maldito juego?-le respondió su hermano molesto

-No lo creo tan malo Romano- empezó a decir Hungría- después de todo, tiene razón todos estamos nerviosos, cansados, fastidiados y aburridos por lo que pasa, no creo que haga daño un juego para distraernos un rato

-Apoyo la idea de Hungría-san - dijo Japón.

-Suena bien Aru.-le siguió china, hasta que de tal manera todos terminaron aceptaron jugar.

Se acomodaron. Romano sacó un tomate de entre sus cosas y cuando todos estaban en círculo decidieron que jugarían a pasar el tomate, ocuparían el iPod de Hungría para jugar, mientras Japón tapado de los ojos pararía la música en un momento, quien lo tuviera tendría que cumplir con un castigo o verdad, era como el juego de la botella, pero como no tenían una, era mas fácil jugar con un tomate. Empezaron a jugar. El primero en caer fue…Italia, aunque el parecía muy contento.

-Y bien…que, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Italia?, ¿verdad o castigo?- dijo Hungría, pero que curiosamente ella pondría el castigo y preguntaría la verdad, lo cual ponía nerviosos a todos.

-Ve~, ¡verdad! –respondió

-Bien…hmn… ¡ya sé!, cuando acabe todo esto, ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer?-preguntó la húngara, claro ella no le preguntaría nada grosero o fuera de tono a Italia por que le quería mucho, y sabía que algo que tuviera que ver con Alemania le haría sentir muy sentimental, así que preguntas directas de Alemania no haría con Italia.

-Ve~, pues, yo quiero pensar que todo esto es un sueño muy feo, pero al despertar….-los ojos del italiano empezaban a verse brillosos, era probable que comenzara a llorar de nuevo-… o cuando esto termine, quiero ir a abrazar a Lud- empezó a embozar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras unas serenas lagrimas se resbalaban de su rostro, era notable, se lo imaginaba- y después de abrazarlo decirle cuanto le extrañe, y que deberíamos de comer una rica pasta y volver a como era todo antes, solo nosotros dos … y también Japón…., a volver a estar unidos, sin intenciones de guerra o de destrucción…esa es mi respuesta ….-hubo momentos de silencio se conmovieron del inocente italiano

-… ¡¿Y yo que idiota?!- rompió el silencio romano mientras le preguntaba molesto.

-Ve, ¿Quién sigue?

-¡Feliciano no me ignores!

-Ah, pues tu también fratello, ve~, pero tú y yo siempre estamos juntos así que… ¡siguiente ronda, ve~!

Todos asintieron más tranquilos, era verdad, el juego les sacaba ansiedad de encima. Era la segunda ronda y ahora le toco a…a… ¿Canadá?, así es, es el turno de Canadá.

-Y bien, ¿Quién salió?-pregunto Hungría

-Creo que su nombre es Matthew-contestó Japón

- Eh sí, soy Canadá.

-Oh… ¡oh cierto!, Canadá, ya recordé- dijo en tono alegre la húngara, como podía olvidar a la pareja de Francia, que olvidadiza era.- ummm… haber Matthew, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿castigo o verdad?

-Eh… ¿v-verdad?

-¡Bien!, amo la verdad-exclamó la húngara- tal vez no sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero ¿Qué te dijo Francia antes de unirse a su grupo?, claro, si no quieres decir, pasare a otra pregunta.

-Eh, bueno…me dijo…que no me preocupara, que estaría bien.

-¿No te dijo nada pervertido, o te violó?- preguntó curioso Dinamarca

-Eh…no…-contesto sonrojado.

-Eso es raro aru…-dijo china.

-Francis puede ser romántico sin nada pervertido cuando quiere, y bueno aún así lo sigo amando, aún así estemos en esta situación, sigo sintiendo lo mismo, y…y…ya dije mi respuesta, preferiría no hablar de él ahora….es sólo que…prefiero no hablar de él ahora…-dijo algo triste y sonrojado.

-Entiendo-le dijo sonriéndole la castaña- no les hagas caso a esos insensibles…

Canadá solo asintió y empezó de nuevo la siguiente ronda, el cual el siguiente afortunado, fue… ¡Italia del Sur, Romano!, el cual rezaba que no le tocara una pregunta absurda o que tuviera que ver con España, pero su suerte no iba a ser tan buena.

-Mierda, pues escojo…verdad, capaz y me ponen algo jodidamente estúpido, y me quiero ahorrar eso…-dijo romano.

-Como tú quieras romano….bueno, cuando entraste a la sala has estado muy sonrojado y en las nubes, debes de estarás pensando en algo importante, ¿Qué es?

-¡Ve!, Fratello se la ha pasado pensando en España

-¡Feliciano idiota!, no me tomen por gay o algo así es… sólo… ¡mierda!, solo me preocupa… ¡pero un poco!, ya saben como es de idiota…así que joder, ya sabes en que, no diré más.-exclamó sonrojado y molesto.

La húngara solo rió, romano era tan…tan él. Así que volvieron al juego, todos se imaginaban las preguntas por parte de la castaña, así que rezaban por que no les tocara o que el señor serio de hace rato regresara con América de una buena vez. Así que la próxima victima fue… noruega.

-¡Noru!, ¡mira te toco a ti!, que poca suerte tienes.-le dijo Dinamarca.

-mejor cállate…-le contestó molesto y regresó la mirada a Hungría- creo que verdad…

-¡De acuerdo!, Noruega, siempre he querido saber esto… ¿Qué piensas de Dinamarca?

-Que es un idiota sin remedio-contestó interrumpiéndola

-¡Espera!, déjame terminar… ¿que piensas de Dinamarca en un modo sentimental, romántico?-volvió a retomar la palabra ella.

Islandia escuchando lo último se puso más atento, miró a Noruega interesado, y Dinamarca… Dinamarca lo volteó a ver con ojos iluminado, esperaba esa respuesta, pero a la voz de ya.

-¿Puedo cambiar a castigo?-preguntó Noruega

- ¡No, no puedes Noru!, ¡claro!, ¡tú me amas Noru, y te da pena admitirlo…aunch!, ¡Noru…no es bueno golpear a quien amas!

-Mejor guarda silencio antes de que te cosa la boca, que no suena tan mala idea…

-¡Noru, eres tan malo conmigo!, ¡aún así me amas…auch!-dijo Dinamarca mejor sentándose bien y dándose por vencido.

-No sabría como contestarle esa pregunta….-dijo Noruega algo apenado

-Bien…-dijo la húngara decepcionada- aún así tenemos más tiempo para saberlo, ¿no?, ¡bien, siguiente ronda!

Así pasaron las demás rondas, Islandia el cual prefirió cumplir un reto que decir alguna verdad; Dinamarca que aceptó el reto, el reto de darle en la mejilla un beso a Noruega, lo logró…después de 25 intentos y ahora contrabajo se puede mover. Grecia por la flojera eligió, verdad, y gracias a eso tuvo que admitir que en verdad le importaba Turquía, lo cual sorprendió a muchos, de verdad. China…bueno china, él no supo que decir en pocas palabras aún se hallaba confundido, no entendía bien sus "sentimientos" por el ruso. Hasta Austria tuvo que admitir que si disfrutaba de la compañía del prusiano, claro que no de la mejor manera, pero la disfrutaba. Algunos tuvieron doble turno o no, el juego fue buena idea, ahora se sentían más relajados, sin preocupación, tal vez ya habían olvidado un poco del asunto, claro que habían cosas que recordaban el dolor de lo que vivían, y tal vez conocieron más de otra nación de la cual nunca habían convivido tanto, eran buenos ratos, tal vez el último que en verdad pasarían como amigos, o familia, tenían que disfrutarlo. Sólo quedaba una pregunta, ¿Qué paso con estados unidos?

* * *

_Horas antes._

-Disculpe, ¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Alfred recién haber salido de la sala donde habían hablado de todo el asunto de la guerra.

Aah, no se preocupe señor Jones o señor América, no se como prefiera ser llamado, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, al llegar a ese lugar, todo le será explicado.-le contestó el hombre

-¿Estaré bien?

-Claro que lo estará, verá que este plan, será excepcional.

-Okey…-dijo algo inseguro Alfred, no entendía nada, solo sabía que era un plan, un plan perfecto.

Caminaron por los pasillos del edificio. Salieron y subieron a un auto negro, lujoso, muy lujoso. Pasaron tal vez 40 minutos, el tiempo variaba, no había tiempo exacto, entraron a un lugar grande, podía ver come estaban todos era un lugar lleno de ciencia y tecnología, ¿Qué hacían en un lugar como ese? Se bajaron y el señor ordenó a la representación de la nación seguirlo, caminaron unos largos pasillos, pasaron elevadores, cada vez el hombre hablaba con otras personas, cada vez se unían más a ellos. Alfred estaba nervioso, ¿A dónde le llevaban?, quería saberlo ya. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a una zona más restringida, bajaron, parecía… ¿un sótano?, bueno si era así era uno muy grande lleno de aparatos y cosas lujosas tecnológicas, ¿existía todo esto en su país y nunca lo supo?, estaba sorprendido y molesto, ahora pedía más explicaciones.

-Señor jones, siéntese-pidió un hombre en bata.

Alfred solo obedeció, se sentó, estaba nervioso. Se sentía así.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó la nación.

-Guarde paciencia- le dijo el hombre en bata que le había pedido sentarse.

-Okey- dijo acomodándose para oír que tenían que de explicarle.

-Bien señor jones, usted se preguntará todo esto, y que pasará con usted, bueno empezaremos a explicarle todo esto, póngase cómodo.-dijo otro hombre en bata y más serio.

-Bien, verá, un grupo de científicos y yo hemos visto muchas probabilidades de un gran proyecto científico, usted ya habrá escuchado de esto, _la clonación_. Hemos intentado muchas cosas, por que no queríamos un clon simple, 310 intentos, lo logramos, ¿Qué era lo que queríamos?, que el clon identificado, como Mind Clon connection x02, pudiera conectarse con su receptor, al cuerpo del verdadero que fue clonado, al original. Tenemos hasta 3 tipos de clones, los cuales suman los 310 intentos en crearlos, el importante es el que ahora le he mencionado. El que el sigue es el human clon twin, es el que actúa igual que el anterior, actúa como su ser original, solo que este no se conecta, y por ultimo… el shadow interactive clon, únicamente hace lo que le dicen, sin rasgos psicológicos o de personalidad de ser original. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con usted?, bueno; ¿esta guerra depende, de que ustedes mueran no?, por que arriesgarlos así, cuando los que pueden morir en su lugar, son sus clones. ¿Ahora me entiende?

Alfred estaba impactado, entonces, ¿ellos no tendrían que morir?, ¿únicamente su clones?, definitivamente era el plan perfecto. Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo funcionaba?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-preguntó el estadounidense.

-Sabía que le gustaría el plan señor Jones, por favor parece y síganos-dicho lo ultimo se retiraron, Alfred le siguió. Horas pasaron. Era tiempo de regresar.

* * *

-¡joder!, ¡han pasado horas y aun no regresan!-exclamó romano cansado.

-Tienes razón aru- le siguió china

-Ya tengo hambre ve, quiero pasta.-dijo Italia algo hambriento.

-Cierto…tal vez debemos ser más pacientes.-dijo Austria más sereno.

-¡A la fregada con la paciencia!, ¡A la mierda que sigo esperando un minuto más!, ¡me largo!- dijo romano exaltado levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-¡Ve!, fratello espera…

-¡No!, ¡no me pienso esperar ni un puto minuto más!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió frente romano y los demás.

-¡Aleluya!, ¡ya era hora que regresaran!, ¿¡saben qué hora es?!, ¡son las…!-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido

-Señor Italia del sur, por favor guarde silencio y siéntense, ¡ahora!-le dijo el señor molesto por alboroto de romano.

Romano solo refuñó y se fue a su asiento a sentarse correctamente, mientras los demás volvieron a sentarse formalmente prestando atención. El señor pasó, y después paso América, bueno o ellos creían que él era el América que conocían.

-¡Hermano!, r-regresaste…-dijo aliviado Canadá.

-Ya era hora…-resopló romano.

-Y bueno… ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡Vamos cuéntanos!, ¿Cuál es el gran plan?- dijo preguntando Dinamarca.

-Este es el gran plan.- dijo el hombre – ahora todos, le presento… al clon de América, el clon de Alfred f. Jones, el clon de los estados unidos, _América 001C…_

Hubo silencio en la sala, esto debía ser una broma…una broma muy pesada.

* * *

Y~ aquí concluye este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer ^^.

_¿Review? _


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!, Bueno aquí les traigo felizmente el capitulo 4 del fic. Estoy muy contenta a decir verdad, a parte de que salió el otro viernes ya el nuevo capitulo de Hetalia. Les soy sincera, lloré tres días antes de la emoción. A parte de que que ya tengo más reviews. Muchas gracias a esas personitas que me alegran bastante el día con su comentario. Enserio, me hacen muy feliz. Y también a todas las personas que me leen.

Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que podría decir~. Espero que les guste este cap, y bueno~,Con todo mi corazón, les dejo el capitulo 4.

* * *

Capitulo 4-.

Impacto. Era lo que se presenciaba en la sala.

-… ¡No me jodan!- exclamó romano con cara de no creérselo

-¿Un clon…?—preguntó Japón con gran impresión.

-No me lo creo aru.- dijo china, todos tenían una expresión impactada, negando con la cabeza.

El hombre sonrió y avanzó junto con el América clon y se pararon al frente.

-Así es, este es el clon de Alfred F. Jones, este es el plan perfecto. ¿Por qué morir ustedes?, cuando pueden ser clonados, los que morirán al final será sus clones y ustedes estarán a salvo, es estrategia. Nosotros ganaremos. Así que sabrán si llegan a _"morir"_ no va importar porque no serán ustedes, al contrario, ellos serán los que morirán.

Todos tragaron en seco. Pero esa era la realidad uno de todos habría que morir, pero si eran clones significaba que todos, ¿podrían encontrar una solución no?, ya pensarían en algo, ahora sólo…sólo obedecerían ordenes.

-Entonces, ¿también nosotros seremos clonados?─preguntó Japón.

-Así es- contestó el hombre

-En ese caso… ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? ─ preguntó Canadá.

-Tu hermano esta bien, pronto lo verás. Ahora este clon ahora esta siguiendo lo que le digo, pero este clon está preparado para conectarse con el original y actuar como tal, que será el mismo caso con ustedes, así que a veces podrá, que la mente del señor América original se conectará al cerebro de este y pueda hablarle desde el clon.

Todos lo procesaban, estaban de acuerdo. Algunos volteaban a ver al _"América"_, el solo les sonreía y les saludaba alegremente, verdaderamente parecía ser el verdadero, claro que sólo ellos sabían que no se trataba del verdadero América, simplemente era alguien más. Su clon.

-¿Y cómo seremos clonados aru?-preguntó China tratando de saber más de todo el nuevo plan.

-De la misma forma que el señor Jones, claro que tienen que acompañarme y seguir con el plan. Tranquilos, todas sus dudas serán resueltas allá.

-¿Allá?, ¿allá dónde? , ¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó un poco más curioso Austria.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí por supuesto.-contestó el hombre.- Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar donde se realizará todo.-terminó de decir.

-Y bien… ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Dinamarca. – si el gringo lo hizo, supongo que también nosotros podemos hacerlo. Hay que confiar en él. –exclamó un poco más animado. Tenía que ser optimista. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Todos los demás asintieron de alguna forma, pero sabían algo, que de una forma u otra esto terminaría, y no triste, esto tendría un final feliz. Aceptaron y salieron guiados por el hombre.

* * *

Estaban reunidos. Planeaban alguna estrategia, tenían que repartirse.

-¿Y bien?, ¿en que quedamos da~? -preguntó Rusia

-Pues bien…- comenzó Alemania.

-Yo quiero a China- volvió a decir Rusia.

-…Está bien…bueno, China será principalmente atacado por Rusia…-volvió a hablar Alemania

- En todo caso yo quiero a mon amour Canadá…- dijo Francia.

-Bien, Rusia a China y Francia a Canadá. –volvió a decir el germano.

-¡Oh!, yo quiero a Lovi… -exclamó rápido España

-Yo a América- dijo serio y calmado Inglaterra.

-Bien…España a romano y… ¿Estás seguro Inglaterra?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?, ¿o ya tenías asignado a América para otro?-contestó preguntando el inglés

-Para nada. Bien…entonces, si no hay más peticiones…quedamos así: Inglaterra a América, Francia a Canadá, yo a Italia, España a Romano, Rusia a China, Turquía a Japón, Suecia a Noruega, Finlandia a Dinamarca, Suiza a Austria, Polonia a Grecia, Lituania a Hungría, Bielorrusia a Islandia. ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

La respuesta de Ludwig fue un sí en unísono. Todos ya tenían su rival, puesto era mejor si se enfocaban sólo en uno, o eso querían pensar. Una vez ya que estaban todos de acuerdo, salieron. Ya era hora de regresar a sus casas, después seguirían discutiendo el tema. Al final solo quedaban Rusia y Alemania, el albino empezó a hablar.

-Oye West… ¿y yo qué haré?, digo… necesitan de la awesomidad del grandioso yo.

-Tú me apoyarás a mi y…si algo llegar a pasar con uno de nosotros, tú tomaras su lugar.

-Ah, ya veo…eso suena bien…supongo. Bruder te prometo que daré todo de mi para apoyarte, tu awesome hermano estará para ayudarte. Lo juro.

El germano sólo esbozó una sonrisa, apoyo era lo que más necesitaba frente a todo este desastre.

* * *

Difícil no era la única palabra, también existía dolor, ahora pasaban por esto, pero… ¿después cómo seria?

-Me sorprende que decidas ir por Amérique…-empezó a romper el silencio el francés

-Y a ti que te importa eso, te dije que no te metieras con mis decisiones – respondió el inglés cansado. Estaba harto.

-Bueno, bueno….ya dejen de discutir, al final…al final alguno tendrá que morir, esa es la realidad, ¿no?- dijo con desgana el español.

-Aún así,…se ven algo tranquilos para la situación…planean algo. Olvídenlo ya. –volvió a decir el británico con seriedad.

-¿Y tú no?, no nos sacarás de todo esto tan fácil Angleterre, en la guerra somos aliados, pero en el amor todos somos enemigos –respondió de igual manera el francés.

-Francis tiene razón Arthur, espero que sepas lo que haces, porque si intentas pasarte del límite soló por Alfred, responderé, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, acéptalo. –dijo el castaño

-Al final los matarán, despierten de su sueño estúpido, todo se perdió ya.

-Aún así son falsas esperanzas, yo aún no lo pierdo todo, no hables por todos mon ami, ¿no es así Antoine?

-Cierto, aparte, tú en el fondo…digas lo que digas, tienes absurdas esperanzas e ideas.-contestó el moreno

-Dammit. Piensen, digan y hagan lo que les dé la gana, yo no perderé mi tiempo discutiendo con ustedes, así que hasta luego.-dijo el inglés para después retirarse.

-Como tú digas Inglaterra…-respondió por último el francés para retirarse con su amigo español.

* * *

El ruso ahora se encontraba compartiendo sus planes con el turco y el suizo, lo cuales no tuvieron otra opción más que escuchar.

-Y entonces cuando lo tenga bien forzado por mis brazos, y ya no pueda escapar. Por fin será uno conmigo,da~. Pero tal vez necesite algunas cuerdas, cadenas, mhn~, algo para taparle la boca, esposas….no sé, Tengo que ser precavido para que no escape. Sólo son medidas de seguridad, da~.-dijo sonriendo el ruso hacia sus acompañantes.

-Uff. ¡Qué emoción! . – dijo irónicamente el turco.

El suizo ni se preocupó por responder. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decía el ruso. Estaba tan pasmado en sus pensamientos que ni prestaba atención a las palabras del otro. Tenía que pensar en que si alguien quería dañar a su hermanita Liechtenstein para atraerlo. Mataría primero al que lo intentara. Tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes. Claro, importantes para él. Y por un lado el hecho de que su rival era Austria. Su "ex"-amigo, su "ex"-compañero, de épocas pasadas. ¿En verdad mataría su viejo amigo? Tal vez había un poco más que pensar. ¿En verdad mataría su viejo amigo?

Por su lado el turco seguía fingiendo que le interesaban las palabras del ruso. Le importaban poca cosa, los problemas de los demás le importaban poco. Ahora sólo se enfocaba en los suyos, no recordaba haber tenido tal problema de esta magnitud antes. La estrategia era importante, bastante. Porque incluía a Grecia, y lo incluía para nada bueno, para matarlo. Dudaba la opción de que el sería quien perdiera contra el griego. ¿Qué haría para matarlo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Se atrevería a matarlo?, tenía que hacerlo, pero no quería. Tal vez siempre se llevó brutal con el otro, pero no era para sacarlo del mapa. Simplemente eran…peleas.

* * *

Lituania y Polonia seguían como siempre. Platicando sobre los hechos vistos anteriormente, mientras iban de regreso a casa.

-Oye Liet… ¿Crees qué podemos hacerlo?, es que, tipo como que se ve medio difícil, ¿no crees?-comenzó preguntando el polaco.

-No lo sé Feliks. Esto es muy difícil de pensar.-dijo el nombrando.

- Toris… ¿podremos matar a alguien? …digo, ¿Y si nos matan primero?...

-Idearemos algo para evitarlo. Lo que tú y yo queremos es evitar los problemas. Sin embargo también hay que dar de nuestra parte. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos primero y después resolveremos eso.

El otro sólo escuchó las palabras del otro, trata de analizar las palabras contrarias de mejor forma. Después de momentos de silencio, habló.

-Está bien, Confío en ti Liet….-dijo mientras volvía su rostro sonriente hacia el otro.

El lituano se volvió hacia el otro para después esbozar una sonrisa. Le tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando. Se cuidarían del uno al otro. Juntos, comprendían sus sentimientos, lo sabían. Sólo tenían que decírselos, pero no sabían si hacerlo o no. Demasiados problemas para pensar en eso, o tal vez deberían de disfrutar el tiempo que tienen, no se sabe, no saben que puede pasar más adelante.

* * *

El camino se le hacía extenso. Querían llegar ya a tal lugar. Necesitaban saber más, la curiosidad los carcomía.

-Hemos llegado.- escucharon decir. Todos se pusieron atentos, pronto entenderían todo, verían todo.

Bajaron las naciones correspondidas a esa alianza de los coches. Veían todo detalladamente por cada paso que daban. Entraron al gran edificio e hicieron el mismo recorrido que cruzó el estadounidense. Era la misma pregunta, ¿A dónde les llevaban? Ya no se sentían tan confiados de hacerlo como antes, sin embargo tenían que hacerlo. Tenían que seguir con el plan. Llegaron a donde tenían que llegar. Se pararon al centro y observaron todo a su alrededor. Era grande, amplia, llena de maquinarias, científicos bastante tecnología a decir verdad. No sabían que decir, por donde empezar.

-Bien, este es "ese" lugar, el cual les mencioné. -dijo sonriendo el hombre al ver la cara de impresión de las naciones.- Al igual que el señor Jones tienen que entender cómo funciona esto, y la explicación sobre los proceso de clonación y los tres tipo de clon que hemos desarrollado.

-Ustedes… ¿han desarrollado, 3 tipos de clon?-preguntó Kiku curioso.

-Así es señor Honda. Y ahora tienen que saber de esos 3. – El hombre volvió a explicarles lo mismo que le dijo al América original. Los tres tipos de clones eran importantes. Ya que harían mucho uso de ellos.- Y bien. Ahora que saben de los 3 tipos de clones supongo que querrán saber el procedimiento de clonación y donde se encuentra el señor Jones. ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que queremos saberlo!, joder. –exclamó romano desesperado de manera molesta.

-Italia del sur, cuide sus palabras por favor.- respondió el hombre tratando de mantener conducta en el otro.

-Mngh…-gruñó romano molesto, sólo por esta ocasión haría caso, sólo esta.

-Vee~, anímate hermano. Saldrá bien todo.

-Aja…-respondió el otro sin animo alguno.

-¡Bueno!, ¿y entonces cómo funciona?-empezó por preguntar el danés.

-Así es, aru.

-Sólo síganme.-dijo el hombre para después empezar a caminar a un lugar más hacia el fondo. Se paró y después colocó una clava secreta mas otras acciones sobre un sensor de seguridad. Se abrió la puerta y pasaron hacia otra habitación. Igual estaba repleta de cables, computadoras desarrolladas, había más. Impresionante, con eso podían describir lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

-¡Hermano, brother!, ¡Alfred!-exclamó Canadá algo exaltado. Corrió hacia unos contenedores en forma de cilindros de gran tamaño, allí se encontraba, ahí podía verlo. Era América.

-Pero qué… ¿pero qué jodidos?

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué mi hermano está aquí dentro?-preguntó un tanto preocupado Canadá.

-A eso voy.-mencionó el hombre.-Así como al señor Jones, o América, ustedes entienden. Primero tenemos que explicarles el proceso y todo eso. Ahora escuchen. Como les expliqué, el clon, el clon que será de ustedes será el primero que le mencione. El _Mind Clon connection x02_, primero ustedes pasarán a una cámara especial donde serán clonados, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Antes que nada tener que sacarles unas muestras de sangre, para después con unas sustancias especiales se las inyectaremos para tender un registro especial del proceso de nombre: _Capturado de mente_. Ese proceso es importante para que al momento de ser clonado su cerebro pueda tener esa conexión especial hacia ustedes, pero sólo de forma mental. Así también pueden manipular el clon desde su mente. A parte de que eso permitirá actuar como ustedes, y saber conocimiento previo de todo lo sucedido o saber cómo actuar. Ser ustedes, personalidad y todo eso. Para finalizar serán llevados a la cámara mencionada, y será el proceso de su clonación finalmente. Para eso, cuando el proceso haya finalizado, su clon estará durmiendo o un estado inactivo. Acto seguido ustedes serán inyectados con una anestesia, ¿para qué?, bueno. Para que puedan conectarse al clon y todo eso, necesitan estar conectaos también por un sistema de onda y tecnología y ustedes, sus cuerpos deben estar en una estado inactivo. Eso nos lleva a la situación del señor América. Una vez sedados, los trasportaremos hacia las capsulas cilíndricas, donde conectemos ciertos cables y cosas especiales hacia ustedes, observaran el estado de su compañero. Tiene un casco especial sobres su cabeza, ese aparato es el más importante de todos. Del aparato sobre salen unos ligeros cables que están conectados en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, los cuales cuando el señor jones se conecte a su clon, le ayudará a manipularlo de forma cerebral. El líquido inyectado que al principio le pondremos ayudará a activar los campos funcionales del cuerpo, a que se complementa con los aparatos tecnológicos en ustedes. Para que funcione el casco y las conexiones necesitan de unos a otros. Así de tal manera puede lograrse lo prometido. Bueno, el cuerpo también necesita se conservado de alguna manera, ¿verdad?, si ven por la parte de la muñeca de América, verán un conducto que alimenta en forma de suero al señor Jones. A parte la mascarilla de aire que tiene sobre nariz y boca es para transportar el oxígeno hacia él. ¿Por qué esa cosa viscosa?, es necesaria para el sistema. ¿Dudas?

-¿En vez de suero puede ser pasta ,ve~?

-Lamento decirle que eso no es posible, señor Vargas.

-¡Ve~!, p-pero, ¿por qué?...

-Joder, yo quiero pasta y tomates. Son unos malditos bastardos…-empezó romano a hacer alboroto junto a su hermano.

-¿Ya van empezar?, son unos indecentes.-mencionó Austria. Era un asunto de importancia, aunque también desearía que le pusieran té en vez de suero, pero claro, no iba a reclamar.

Japón sólo suspiró, tal vez ya presentía una reacción así, mientras la húngara sólo rió en bajo. Eran todo un caso esos dos.

-¡Noru!, comparte cápsula conmigo~.-le sugirió el Danés, al Noruego.

-No.-contestó en seco el otro.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque sólo entra y cabe uno. Idiota.

-Y si entraran y cupieran 2 en ella, ¿la compartirías conmigo? -preguntó sonriendo el más alto hacia el otro de forma optimista, Sólo quería saber hipotéticamente la respuesta de su mejor amigo próximamente novio que no sabía ni como lo lograría, pero lo sería.

-No…

-¡¿Pero?!- estaba a punto de reclamar Dinamarca cuando el hombre les llamó la atención, tenían que tomárselo serio. Suspiró haciendo levemente puchero, después obtendría su respuesta.

El hombre toció un poco la voz para retomar la palabra. Se paró firme y prosiguió.

-Bien, continúo. Verán que en la parte de abajo, o sea la parte de la base de la cápsula, hay 2 focos pequeños focos, en la parte superior del foco izquierdo están la iniciales, CL. Las cuales quieren decir Clon Life, lo cual significa que el clon sigue con vida. El foco de la derecha, el cual se encuentra apagado en este momento, sólo se enciende cuando el emisor se conecta con el receptor, en pocas palabras, del señor Jones a su clon. Ese foco en su parte superior tiene las iniciales, CM, las cuales significan, Clon Mind. Esas iniciales sólo nos sirven como referencias en palabras clave. ¿Cómo puede conectarse?, bueno. Eso es algo espontáneo. Normalmente en situaciones de riesgo. Cuando su clon este en algún momento donde requiera ayuda, mientras su cerebro esta durmiendo. Les mandará una recepción en ondas. Ahí el de ustedes, su propio cerebro, el original. Despertará. ¿Listos?

Por unos momentos dudaron, pensaron, no era hora de sentir miedo. Era hora de hacer algo. Algo que tal vez se podría resolver.

-Estamos listos.-respondieron en unísono.

* * *

Era de mañana, hora inexacta. Tal vez las 4:30 de la madrugada. Era un promedio. Las naciones se encontraban encapsuladas, resguardadas, el proceso había sido terminado. Ahora sólo dormían. El único sonido en el lugar era el de computadores y algunas personas hablando del tema. Encargados, científicos, todos. Los clones yacían sobre una camilla especial, en lo que se activaban. Nada parecía ir mal.

-Señor, todo se encuentra en perfecto estado. Todo se encuentra en un balance perfecto.- comentó un hombre en bata, científico, podría decirse.

-Perfecto, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que el jefe lle….-iba a terminar de hablar. Sin embargo, la persona de la cual esperaba, por fin había hecho presencia.

Se oyó el abrir de la puerta, después después unos pasos dirigidos hacia la sala. El hombre volteó hacia su persona esperada. Este sonrió.

-Albert, al parecer hiciste buen trabajo al traerlos hasta acá. Todo te salió tan…sencillo-sonrió el desconocido.

-Así es, ellos han creído todo señor.-dijo el hombre que se había hecho cargo de las naciones anteriormente. Su _"líder"_.

El desconocido simplemente sonrió.- Ingenuos~.- una vez que había visto como fluía todo, simplemente se retiró de buena gana. Después de todo, su plan iba saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

_Ta ra~. Bueno aquí concluye el capitulo 4 , a decir verdad me salió algo corto este capitulo. _

_Pero aun así , espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

___Los quiero mis lindos lectores - lectoras. _Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. 

___Hasta el siguiente capitulo. _  


___¿Review? _


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola, hola!, bueno primero me disculpo por la tardanza de este capitulo, ya lo tenía listo. Sólo que tuve algunos problemas para subirlo y esas cosas, enserio discú así, la verdad agradezco por sus reviews tan gratificantes, la verdad me alegran bastante. Al igual que agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este fic. Y bueno, yo creo que es todo y les dejo con el capitulo 5, espero que les guste ^^.

* * *

Capitulo 5.-

El mundo comenzaba a alertarse. La tercera guerra mundial se acercaba, y no había nada que pudieran hacer. Los respectivos jefes de cada nación, empezaron a alertar a su gente y lugar y prepararse. Una guerra comenzaría y las representaciones de las naciones, pelearían, aparte, de cuerpo a cuerpo. Hasta que uno perdiera muriendo, se detendría la guerra.

Inglaterra veía la situación desde donde podía, sólo observaba como los militares se movían. Entendía la situación, si quería que todo eso parara tendría que enfrentarse con su excolonia; el ganador, —según creía él— se quedaría con el territorio correspondiente de su contrincante, en su caso, sería: "América". Cerró las cortinas del gran ventanal, y regresó a sentarse en el sofá dentro del salón donde se encontraba. Minutos después, unos hombres que pertenecían su tierra, entraron y dejaron las cosas listas de la nación, frente a sus ojos verdes. Significaba que era la hora de usar su traje militar nuevamente, posiblemente la última vez que lo usaría con América.

El tiempo le parecía lento a la nación anglosajona de ojos verdes, estaba listo y ahora se dirigía a algunas oficinas, para ver algunas estrategias propias. Escuchaba cosas de provisiones, la gente iba a sus refugios y cosas por estilo. Para él, todo pasaba lento, sin embargo, todo lo demás fluía bastante rápido. Conociendo a la nación de su excolonia, entendía la forma en que fluían las cosas; pero eso no le detendría. Se acercó a la repisa que se hallaba sobre la chimenea, y bajo las fotos que permanecían bien puestas en tal, pues eran de él y trece colonias. Era momento de dejar el pasado… o eso creía él.

* * *

Francia, por su lado, no tenía ganas de nada. ¿Qué podría hacer?, ya estaba listo. Sólo veía pasar militares por frente suyo; pasaban armas, cajas, provisiones…entre más cosas. Lo único que hacia el galo, era observar algunas fotos, recordar momentos donde había ese sentimiento de felicidad. ¿Qué le habían pasado a esos momentos?, habían acabado con la codicia, egoísmo y poder de sus superiores. Se sentía utilizado, un simple objeto.

Una ligera se forma en sus labios, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acarician la foto con suavidad. Sólo quería volver a tener entre sus manos al canadiense, ver su sonrisa inocente, y sus ojos llenos de bondad. Era lo que él veía, estaba enamorado como jamás se había sentido. Antes sólo tenía diversiones, pero había descubierto algo mejor, y su nombre era:_ Matthew_. Aún no sabía cómo terminaría todo, sin embargo trataría de que los siguieran con vida, aunque eso se viera imposible….sin embargo sabía que varios sentían eso mismo, pero no lo expresaban. Lo cual tal vez dificultaría un poco más las cosas, aun así…haría todo, lo intentaría todo.

* * *

Oía palabras de otros, personas ir a venir, mas no les prestaba atención. Su único pensamiento en ese momento era; _"Romano"_. Suspiró, ¿Cuántas horas había perdido en haber estado pensando en tal?, no sabía, parecía una eternidad. ¿Por qué simplemente dejaban esa estupidez de la guerra, y los dejaban vivir felices?, sólo se cuestionaba el español. Entre todos los pesares que le habían traído, posiblemente este era de los más estresantes. Sin embargo, era optimista, quería serlo, porque en el fondo de él quería pensar que de alguna forma todo se podría arreglar. Si no mataba a Romano tan pronto, podría encontrar una situación…. Pero tenía 2 opciones, o matar a romano o morir él. Pero una cosa es segura, se mantendría al margen, porque posiblemente su optimismo no duraría mucho. Eran varios momentos, lo que había vivido con el italiano. Y ahora un recuerdo como éste lo hacía devastarse. Su único anhelo era volver hace unos días, donde todo aparentaba ser normal, sin ninguna cosa que se cruzara con sus vidas. Ahora no sabía cuánto tenía para vivir, tal vez alguien más vendría a matarlo del mismo equipo de romano…ahora lucharía por vivir, por un día más de vida, por mantener su nación a salvo. Que dilema, pero ya no era una decisión. Ya sabía la respuesta desde un inicio, mas no quería aceptarlo.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y con seguridad. Acto seguido se dirigió a la salida, no era hora de quedarse sentado, mientras se lamentaba, deprimía y entre otras cosas más que le quitaba tiempo. Era momento de que se levantara y actuara de una vez. De esa manera salió a acompañar su gente, tenía cosas que planear.

* * *

Escuchaba las palabras de sus acompañantes militares, a comparación de los demás, él era más recto. Sin embargo, hubo un momento, donde dejo de escuchar. Sólo oía voces y escuchaba su mente. _Italia_, Italia era la razón de su distracción. Tampoco se lo creía él, pudo haber hecho otras cosas años atrás por las ordenes de sus jefes, tal vez ahora hacia lo mismo, sin embargo ahora era claro que no sabía si lo mejor era echarse para atrás y actuar de manera improvisada y hacer todo lo posible para mantener al italiano con vida y encontrar una solución. Suspiró cansado, volvió a prestar atención a sus hombres, pero ya habían terminado de hablar, se despidieron del alemán y se retiraron. Volvió a suspirar, al parecer la situación le afectaba de lo que creía. Se paró cansado con aún al italiano en su mente, y dirigió a la puerta para salir de tal cuarto de reunión. Sin embargo al momento, que iba a salir, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡West!, ya hice lo que me pediste… ¿Necesitas que hago más el asombroso yo?-preguntó el albino a su hermano.

-No…Gilbert. No hay más.-respondió en seco, no tenía ganas de hablar, aunque estaba bien por el hecho de que su hermano acató las ordenes o pedidos que le había dicho.

-Ah!, bueno, pues…-y así su hermano comenzó a explicarle, las cosas que había puesto en su lugar, los ciudadanos, provisiones, organizaciones, partes de estrategias—ya que el pruso era bueno en eso—, y cosas por el estilo.

-_Bruder_, perdón por interrumpirte, pero otra vez con esta pregunta, pero… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, tienes la opción de no pelear, lastimar alguien, ni todas las demás cosas, y aún así….lo estás haciendo. ¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio a su hermano, ya que aún no terminaba de entender la razón de su hermano, al hacer todo eso.

-West, West, West, pequeño West. Ya te lo dije muchas veces, con mi grandiosa voz y mi muy awesome razón. Y es porque eres mi hermano, y los hermanos se apoyan en la situaciones nada awesomes, eso es de hermanos awesomes, claro que yo lo soy, y mucho. Tú no tanto, pero lo eres. Pero aun así te incluye, dejarte solo no sería nada grandioso de mi parte y gran forma de ser. Saldremos juntos de esta, te lo prometo.-dijo el albino, con una sinceridad y sonrisa. Que al otro sólo le dejó sorprendido, más por la madurez de su hermano en tal momento. Pero aun así esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó a su hermano. Sabía que también le dolía al otro, pero no lo aceptaría, pero tenía razón, eran hermanos y aunque a veces discutieran, eran familia.

Por el lado del albino, ¿Qué podía decir?, tenía la oportunidad de escapar de todo, sin embargo, ya había decidido. No podía evitar como varias emociones le llegaban encima, aun así, ¿Qué podía hacer?, las opciones positivas eran muy nulas. Tal vez ya debía aceptar de una vez, la realidad. Pues sus variables se acababan, y la forma de salvar a sus amigos, y a Roderich, eran cada vez menos posibles. No sabía si hacerse falsas esperanzas o mejor no, no tenía mucho de creer después de todo. Aunque él quiera detener todo, le parecía imposible.

Correspondió el abrazó de su hermano menor, y así permaneció.

* * *

Caminaba por su casa, veía cada parte del lugar. La ansiedad era fuerte, el pelear no le preocupaba, si no con quién. Tal vez todos los años, décadas, entre más; todo había sido igual. Peleas, discusiones y desacuerdos. Sin embargo jamás pensó en que este tipo de cosas le fueran a pasar, tal vez alguna vez en su vida pensó que el Griego y él podían salir juntos o algo por el estilo, pero si, alguna vez lo pensó. Esa esperanza murió. Llegó a su recamara principal, y se asomó por los grandes balcones de su casa, y suspiró. Ahora veía mucho revoloteo en su ciudad, personas caminar por todas partes. Parecían alertadas, preocupadas y confundidas. ¿Cómo no?, de un día para el otro se enteran que entraremos en guerra, ¿Por qué no lo estarían?

Suspiró cansado, y con una mezcla de enojo. Odiaba a Heracles por acusarle tanto enojo y sentimientos a la vez, era demasiado. Posiblemente se sentía preocupado, pero claro que no aceptaría, aunque algo le tranquilizaba, ¿tal vez el que su oponente era Polonia? Si, debía ser eso…. Pero se sentía aliviado por una parte, ya que él no lucharía contra el griego, así que él no mataría. Sin embargo, mataría al japonés. El cual clasificaba y reconocía como un amigo, si no era alguien que quería, era alguien que apreciaba como amigo. Valla vida que tenía, ¿Por qué le trataba así?, no sabía. Aunque, en verdad quería la respuesta, pero sabía algo. No quería que fuera feliz, le había quitado varias cosas, ahora a la persona que ama y su mejor amigo. Porque e alguna otra forma, si el griego no moría por la mano del polaco, iba a morir de parte de la mano de alguien más, y esperaba que no fuera la suya. Claro, si es que el turco, no moría primero. Que lo dudaba, ya que era fuerte de alguna forma, y anteriormente había sido un gran imperio.

Se retiró del balcón, y salió de la habitación, era tiempo de aceptar todo y seguir adelante. Fuese como fuese, la situación. Se dirigió a reunirse con sus hombres, era hora de planear una estrategia. Era tiempo de proteger a su nación.

* * *

Observaba desde su posición con fluían las cosas, su rostro demostraba seriedad, pero a la vez tranquilidad. El ruso, tal vez por primeras veces, sentía cosas como éstas. Suspiró con suavidad, y luego volteó a su alrededor. Una habitación vacía, no le sorprendía; tal vez era de las cosas más normales que lograba a sentir. Pero había algo diferente en ella, está repleta de cosas militares, un uniforme militar en el sofá, armas acomodadas por una larga mesa, planos por otra parte. Era una guerra un tanto diferente a las demás. Su amada Rusia está en problemas, y su atracción o mejor dicho; su amor al chino, también. De igual manera pelearía con el asiático, de la misma forma quien más que no fuera él, le tocara, se vería con su ser y otras cosas más. Porque en ese caso, sólo él, podía matarlo. Únicamente el ruso, Iván Bravinsky; podía matar a China, a Yao Wang. De la misma forma que este último, podía hacer lo mismo con el ruso.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y se quitó del lugar donde se hallaba parado y empezó a caminar, en dirección a sus cosas, o los objetos encontrados en la sala. Era hora de prepararse para lo que vendría. De alguna forma u otra tenía que hacerlo, quisiera o no. Pero era Rusia, no había mucho problema con eso, el único problema que habitaba en él, era deshacerse de su ser amado.

* * *

El techo parecía ser la mejor distracción últimamente, parecía ser lo más emocionante para la nación finlandesa. Su acción favorita era mirar y suspirar, mientras se hallaba recostado en el sofá. Tal vez su caso no era como el de los demás, tal vez él no mataría a alguien que ama, sin embargo mataría a alguien que pertenece o pertenecía a su familia. No era esa clase de amor, como la que sentía por Suecia, más bien era el amor que se sentía por un ser especial, ese amor familiar. Pero al final, era cariño, aprecio, entre otros sinónimos más. Volvió a suspirar sin saber en qué pensar, veía varias personas moverse de un lado a otro. Tal vez si se dormía un poco…. Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de descansar, movió sus piernas un poco para sentarse de mejor forma. Se talló ligeramente los ojos, y visualizó más su alrededor con su vista perdida. Sentía que todo era un desastre. Sin embargo, sintió algo posarse en sus hombros, era Suecia. Volteó hacia arriba para ver de quien se trataba, ya se imaginaba la respuesta, sonrió ligeramente. El otro únicamente tenía su gesto de siempre, no le sorprendía.

-Su…hola.-dijo suavemente, tampoco quería parecer tan preocupado.- ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó con gentileza.

El otro sólo negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Oh… ¿ya tienes todo listo?, bueno…tú… ¿ya estás listo?-preguntó mientras le seguía observando aun fijamente.

Suecia únicamente asintió, el otro ya acostumbrado; sonrió y de igual manera que el de lentes, asintió. Movió sus manos hacia las contrarias, para tomarlas con delicadeza. Agradecía tener a alguien con él en esos momentos, pues de alguna forma, le hacía saber que no estaba solo.

* * *

Lituania, como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Se encontraba en casa de Polonia, podría decirse que trataba de disfrutar más la compañía del otro.

-oye Liet, ¿me veo bien con este uniforme? Es que como que está totalmente anticuado.-dijo Polonia quejándose del uniforme propio, mientras le observaba.- ¿me veo gordo? -volvió a preguntarle al lituano, a la vez que volteaba a verlo

-No Feliks, no te ves mal y no te ves gordo.-dijo el castaño con tranquilidad.

-Oh bueno.-dijo con más ánimo el polaco.-y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora?, siento que nos pasaremos en oficinas y planeado estrategia. O sea, eso es como que muy aburrido.

-Pues, eso es lo que haremos Feliks. –dijo nuevamente suspirando, pues conocía al otro. Y sabía que no le gustaban esas cosas de planear y todo eso.

-Oye Liet, no te preocupes, ¿ok? O sea, mira el lado positivo, si nosotros no hacemos lo nuestro, otros lo harán. –dijo el Polonia con tranquilidad, pues tenía razón.

-Feliks, no seas así. También tu responsabilidad, aún así…-iba a continuar hablando pero el otro posó un dedo sobre sus labios, con suavidad y sonrió.

-Te quiero Liet…-dijo con una mirada segura y un leve sonrojo. Algunos momentos desviaba la mirada con timidez, pero después regresaban sus orbes con los del contrario.

-Yo también te quiero Feliks…-dijo con una ligera sonrisa y un toque rosado en sus mejillas, el castaño.

-¡P-pero!, o sea, ya sabes de ese querer no. Si no de que yo te amo. Así, de esa forma.-volvió a decir el polaco, detallando su confesión.

El lituano simplemente le miró, y analizó unos momentos. Después sonrió.

-Yo también Feliks.-dijo con más gentileza el castaño, mientras se aproximaba a abrazar con suavidad al rubio.

-Totalmente genial. –dijo el de ojos verdes, para corresponder el abrazo y después despegarse repentinamente, para besar al castaño, mientras sonreía.

-¡F-Feliks!-respondió el otro en reproche y su inesperada acción. El otro sólo rio con un pincelado leve y color rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?, si yo no lo hacía, tú te tardarías mucho. –dijo con simpleza, y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro propio. De esas tan peculiares en él, que le caracterizaban de forma única.

El lituano sólo suspiro, debió imaginarse esa respuesta por parte del otro. Pues ya lo conocía, y bastante a decir verdad. Momentos después, volteó a ver al contrario. Sólo le sonreía; Lituania le devolvió el gesto, se acercó a tal y tomó con suavidad su mano. Polonia reforzó su agarré, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Lituania. De esa forma caminaron juntos por la casa, pasando por los pasillos, hasta llegar a las oficinas principales. Tenían asuntos que atender, los cuales tenían que resolver, por ellos, por ambas naciones y por su gente. Era su deber como nación. Un claro deber, del cual no podían escapar, pero podían afrontarlo, juntos.

* * *

Suiza por su lado, no tenía mucho de qué hacer. Pero si alguien tocaba su hermanita o le hacía daño. Ya vería lo que le iba a suceder. Vash, era organizado, tenía su ejército listo, y todo su armamento preparado. Su neutralidad acabó, y aun no sabía cómo suponía que por las razones de todo por lo cual pasaba este desastre; "El querer más territorio", sí… eso debió ser. Se vio por última vez en el espejo, se arregló un poco el uniforma y se dirigió con sus hombres a una oficina, tenía que planear todo con detalle. Su oponente era Austria, el cual según él, sería fácil. Puesto que lo tenía a lado de su territorio. Sin embargo, se cuestionaba si sería capaz de hacerlo de verdad. ¿Y si se arrepentía en el último momento?, ni hablar. Tenía una nación y hermana de quien cuidar. Sin embargo, sus emociones, recuerdos y sentimientos le estaban defraudando, porque también entendían la situación. Tal vez ya no eran los mejores amigos, pero lo fueron, y esos recuerdos, esas memorias que alguna vez vivieron, seguían en él.

Se recargó en su asiento, dejando su porte recto de siempre al sentarse. Odiaba que se ente le hiciera ese tipo de cosas, mataría a Austria. Era su deber, y no podía hacer nada al contrario. Tenía que acatar las órdenes quisiera o no. Tal vez ya ni prestaba atención a las exposiciones de técnicas y estrategias de sus hombres, posiblemente si le hablaron, no los escuchó. Pero una cosa era verdad, el haría su deber. Costara lo que costara, quisiera o no quisiera. Lo haría, tal vez no por su honor y orgullo, si no por su país y su hermana Liechtenstein. Aunque eso significaba, deshacerse de su viejo mejor amigo Austria, del cual no dudaba que estaría junto a él, Hungría. Lo cual significaba que tal vez las cosas se le complicarían un poco, tal vez no. Si tenía mucha suerte, podía deshacerse de los dos, y le quitaba una carga al polaco, que tampoco se esperaba mucho de tal. Y así permaneció, pensando. Pues él ya estaba preparado.

* * *

Todo el lugar era un ir y venir de gente, la mayoría hombres. La sala repleta de tecnología se cerró una vez que los clones de las naciones habían salido del cuarto. Eran representaciones totalmente idénticas, a los cuerpos originales. Con la capacidad de pensar, moverse, actuar y hablar. No parecía un ser artificial.

-Y bien, ¿entonces ya entendieron que tienen que hacer?-preguntó el hombre, el cual al parecer su nombre era Albert.

-_Sí.-_respondió el clon del estadunidense con una sonrisa_.- usted tranquilo, el héroe lo resolverá todo. ¡Sólo tenemos que atacarlos y punto!-_dijo con un ánimo destacable, para después comenzar a reírse con la típica risa del verdadero América.

-_Eso, aru. Y si es posible, matarlos._- respondió el clon del asiático castaño.

-Eso es.-dijo con satisfacción Albert, mientras esbozaba con dicha una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-¿Y cómo carajo sabremos como atacar o a quién?_-preguntó la clonación de romano.

-Pues porque hemos conseguido la lista de contrincantes de la alianza contraria. Así podrán prepararse y esperar tal ataque, o simplemente ataquen ustedes primero. –respondió con simpleza Albert, pues no tenía mucho que detallar en la explicación propia. Sacó de su portafolio una carpeta—la cual parecía contener cosas clasificadas, de alta importancia. — y sacó de si, unas hojas; acto seguido, empezó a repartirlas a la clon de cada nación correspondiente a la alianza, para que la pudiesen analizar. – Toda suya.-mencionó, y dicho lo último se retiró de la habitación. Pues los clones ya se les habían indicado que tenían que hacer.

Al terminar, cada uno se iba por su lado con su propio superior. Puesto que los clones al principio tenían que ser acompañados. Había noticias por todos lados, todas trataban de lo mismo, cada clon leía la hoja, analizaban con detalle, ¿Quién sería al primero en irse? No lo sabían, sólo era cuestión de esperar el primer ataque. Todos llegaron a sus casas, unos estaban solos, algunos acompañados. Un caso podría ser el de Hungría y Austria, pues tampoco debían levantar sospechas. Otro era Italia y Romano, los cuales vivían juntos. En el caso de América y Canadá, se juntaban mas no vivían en la misma casa; Pero por el momento se encontraban unidos. China y Japón igual de trataban de mantenerse en contacto, por si acaso. Grecia estaba solo, pues ¿A quién acudía?, ¿Japón?, pues tampoco era el original para mantenerse mucho al contacto con el japonés. Todos habían recibido antes un guía de comportamientos de sus dueños originales, pues tal vez era necesario reforzar algunas cosas. Otro caso podía ser el de Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia. A veces se hablaban, pero no estaban juntos como era la costumbre, pues tampoco eran los originales para encontrarse siempre juntos. Los clones simplemente seguían órdenes, mientras se hacían pasar por las verdaderas naciones. Sólo hacían eso, era su único deber; a parte de pelear claro. En los clones existía un detalle, no tenían ni sentían los sentimientos del verdadero cuerpo, de los que fueron clonados. Así que ellos, no tenían problema pelear, sin embargo podía suceder que a la hora de hacerlo, sus receptores, las verdaderas naciones, se conectarán en ellos.

Pocos días habían pasado, pero la guerra comenzó. Invasiones, alertas, bombardeos y cosas por el estilo. Aun eran leves, pero la guerra, era guerra. Ahora Islandia pasaba por problemas, Bielorrusia le daba con fuerza, cada vez más subía sus ataques. Pero, ¿quién podría decir que Islandia, o más bien el clon del islandés, sería la primera víctima?

Era de tarde, el clon del islandés miraba desde la ventana, todo lo que sucedía por fuera. Su contrincante era fuerte, también entendía su situación como un simple anzuelo, también imaginaba que pronto caería. No entendía también porque al entirse cerca del danés y el noruego, sentía al familiar en él. Seguramente era parte de las cosas que se transfirieron de su receptor, del verdadero Islandia. Sólo le costó el abrir y un cerrar de ojos, era tiempo de salir junto los militares.

Había humo, sonido de personas corriendo, quejidos y disparos. El clon peliblanco corría. Disparaba, no sentía dolor al caer. Era algo torpe, entendía del todo porque usaba un arma y el cómo podía obtener buena puntería. Sentía calor en todo el cuerpo, sentía algo quemarle por dentro, la visión se le teñía. Pues era la verdadera nación. Pasaron unos momentos, parpadeó confuso ante la situación. Se dio cuenta donde se encontraba, ese no era su cuerpo, si no el artificial. Sostenía un arma, llevaba su traje militar. Entendió todo, llevó su vista al frente y ahí la vio, se imaginó todo, la imagen de su "muerte", pasó por su cabeza, su muerte falsa. ¿Pues qué podía hacer?, sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento pasaría. Suspiró, y apretó ligeramente sus puños y se acercó a la mujer, era hora de acabar con eso. Acabar con la falsedad.

La luz que significaba la vida del clon perteneciente a Islandia se apagó. Los científicos se percataron de ello, eso sólo significaba una sola cosa; "Bielorrusia había matado al clon con éxito". Para ella, y para los demás de la alianza perteneciente la hermana del ruso significaba algo más. Bielorrusia según había ganado un territorio más, la guerra para Islandia había terminado. Pero eso significaba perores cosas, que apenas el caos empezaba, el desastre se desenvolvía más. Era el detonador de una verdadera catástrofe entre ellos. Las noticas se empezaban a expandir, Islandia había muerto; había perdido. Finlandia al enterarse no pudo evitar que sus ojos se lubricaran de lágrimas, era una terrible noticia. El sueco le observó y con delicadeza le abrazó, pues el también sentía una pena por el islandés que igual formó parte de su familia. Sin embargo a la vez le volteó para que le viera a los ojos, pues era su turno. Si Islandia había muerto, significaba que noruega iría inmediatamente hasta allá, y si Noruega iba, Dinamarca también. Eso significaba que el finlandés y el sueco irían hasta Islandia a enfrentarlos, pues esa era su oportunidad, su turno. La forma de acabar con todo de una vez para ellos, aun que les doliera. Pues esa era su realidad. Finlandia entendió a la perfección el gesto del sueco, y asintió con unas lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus mejillas, era tiempo de ser lo más fuerte que jamás había sido.

El clon noruego, sólo permanecía en silencio. Algo en le decía que debía ir hasta Islandia. Era como un vínculo, un vínculo que provenía del Noruega de verdad. Podía sentirlo, sentía algo extraño en él. Tenía que partir a Islandia inmediatamente. El danés llegó a sentir igual ese vínculo, era extraño. Muchas cosas se les venían encima, trataban de saber que era, pero no hallaban la solución. Pues ese vincula era de los verdaderas naciones, y no podían hacer nada. Sin embargo el danés sentía que debía estar con el noruego, ir con él. Acompañarlo a Islandia. Después de todo, entendía que los verdaderos eran familia.

Llegaron a tal nación, que al parecer ahora "pertenecería" a Bielorrusia. Empezaron a buscar por todas partes rasgos de alguien, de algún militar o alguien que supiera que había pasado. No sabían por que sentían esa necesidad de buscar al clon islandés, si simplemente era un clon. Tal vez era por inercia. Sin embargo sintieron algo más, tenían compañía.

No se necesitó de mucho tiempo, al darse cuenta Finlandia y Suecia estaban con ellos, mejor dicho a unos metros detrás de ellos. Los observaron, sentían, ¿Emociones? Su clonación era de las perfectas que existían, eran capaces de ser como su procedente, eso debía ser. Sus emociones y algunos otros rasgos debieron clonarse y ahora se desenvolvían en ellos, o tal vez eso era necesario. Porque eso abriría más rápido la conexión entre el verdadero y el clon. Se empezaban a sentir extraños.

-_Noru, eso son…-_comenzó a decir el clon danés.

-_Sí, ¿estás ciego?-_respondió el contrario.

-_¡No lo estoy!, que grosero de tu parte noru, yo sólo…_

-¡_Cállate!_

Sabían lo que sucedería, era su turno. Sin embargo, cada vez el calor aumentaba dentro del clon de Dinamarca, de la misma del de Noruega. Por un momento sintieron perderse, desaparecer, perder la conciencia. Abrieron sus ojos con lentitud, observaron todo de forma nueva. Se percataron de un detalle, estaban en Islandia, y frente a ellos estaban Finlandia y Suecia. Noruega empezó a cuestionarse el porqué. Aparte de que notó que se había conectado a su cuerpo artificial. Apretó ligeramente sus puños y miró hacia el frente, el tiempo de que sus clones dejaran de vivir. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al parecer no era tiempo de pensar.

-_**Noru, noru… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-**_preguntó el danés al otro.

_**-Idiota, nos hemos conectado al clon.-respondió el noruego aun pensativo.**_

_**-¿Por qué?-preguntó nuevamente Dinamarca**_

_**-No lo sé, y deja de hablar de ese tema o lo arruinaras todo.**_

_**-¿Me dolerá?**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-El morir noru…eso.**_

_**-No lo sé, a parte no serás tú, el que muera ahora…**_

_**-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero si cuando yo sea, ósea el verdadero yo pelee otra vez… de igual manera vuelvo a morir….**_

_**-No te pasará nada, ahora cállate.**_

_**-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, ¿tú me cuidaras?**_

_**-No, ahora concéntrate y cállate. **_

_**-Oww…noru eres tan cruel….**_

_**-¡Que te calles!, está bien yo te cuido. Ahora…a lo nuestro.- **_dijo noruega un poco fastidiado por el otro, viendo como los otros se acercaban. Pues era tiempo de su duelo, era tiempo de enfrentarse indirectamente con su ex familia. Era tiempo de seguir con el plan y enfrentarse, pues tal vez volverían a repetir la pelea y esa vez; no sabrían quiénes serían el verdadero ganador. Aunque en el fondo deseaban encontrar una solución.

* * *

Ta-chan~ , y este ha sido el capitulo 5... espero que le halla gustado, enserio. Y

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia y esas cosas, con gusto las leo^^.

Contestando Review~ para...

**¡Elizabetha!:**Bueno~ ne alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, de veras~. La verdad, muchas gracias :'D. Y sobre de cuando actualizo y esas cosas, pues depende. Si el capitulo esta listo dentro de poco, lo hago en semana y media, o si no; en dos semanas. A menos que me pase algún tipo de problemita como ahora y tenga que subirlo un poco más tarde. Pero así es ^^.

Y bueno próximamente, el capitulo del SuFin contra el ...DenNor~.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡Hasta pronto!.

_¿Review? 3 _


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, hola!, bueno otra vez estoy recontenta por poder publicarles un capitulo nuevo, ya que ustedes me hacen tan feliz. Leyéndolo y con sus tan hermosos reviews. Enserio, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic. Un súper agradecimiento enorme.

Y ahora~, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6

¡Espero que les guste!^^

* * *

Capitulo 6.-

El clima era frío y la tarde lo amplificaba más. Sentían como la baja temperatura le acariciaba las mejillas, sus miradas se cruzaban. Era una decisión grande, una decisión que ellos no tomaron. Todo dependía de algo: el ganador.

Dinamarca, en su cuerpo falso, pretendía mirar hacia al frente. Después regresó su mirada hacia Noruega, el cual únicamente miraba al frente, al parecer también pensaba en tal situación. Se movió un poco para tranquilizarse, estaba nervioso aunque no lo admitiera. Rebusco entre sus ropas y se percató de algo muy importante.

**-_¡Noru! ¡Mi hacha! A mi clon se le ha olvidado traerla. _**–exclamó Dinamarca exaltado pues, aunque el hacha no le sirviera en tal batalla, tal arma era importante.

-**_Tenían razón, al parecer el clon es igual de idiota que tú_.** –le respondió el contrario con la actitud tan normal en él.

-_**¡P-pero yo no olvidaría algo como eso! **_-volvió a exclamar nervioso el danés pues tenía razón; si fuese el, no hubiera olvidado como eso.

-_**Ya cállate o si no descubrirán todo.**_ –dijo el otro tratando de pensar en algo que pudiese usar su torpe acompañante.

-_**P-pero Noru…-**_

-_**¡Que te calles de una vez!-**_

A las últimas palabras por parte del noruego, el otro calló. Los otros se acercaban por su lado; podía verse la preparación de los contrarios, en este caso Finlandia y Suecia los cuales poseían en su armamento y ropa militar un arma de fuego y en el caso de Suecia una espada a un costado.

-**_… Al parecer desde este cuerpo no puedo utilizar magia. Aun así no es necesario esforzarnos tanto, creo que así iba el plan. Prepárate y no cometas estupideces._ –**menciono el noruego.

-**_¡No lo creo! ¡Noru me sorprende que dudes de mí_!**-exclamó el danés convencido pero a la vez pensativo. Acto seguido miro con seriedad a Suecia, su rival. Sólo estaban a unos cuantos metros y aun así no tenía algún arma.

Pasaron pocos momentos y Suecia empezó a preparase para dar el primer ataque. Comprendía la mirada por parte de Dinamarca y al parecer igual se daba cuenta de la desventaja del armamento de los dos contrarios. Finlandia notó lo mismo que su acompañante, bajo la cabeza y dio un largo respiro para tranquilizarse, suspiró y miro hacia el frente. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, era hora, tenía que ser valiente, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Qué eran lazos familiares? aunque no fuesen de sangre, eso ya no existía en tal momento, ese vínculo de afectividad se había roto.

Noruega en los ojos de su clon se percató de algo importante, no hace mucho había pasado una batalla. Tal vez si encontraba algo podían mantener una batalla sin levantar sospechas. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor detalladamente, _touché. _Lo encontró, sus orbes se movían de un lado para el otro. Era una espada, algo de luz se reflejaba en una parte de la hoja.

-_**Adelántate, creo que encontré algo.**_ –fue lo único que mencionó.

El contrario no le dio tiempo de contestar puesto que Finlandia ya se le había adelantado para golpearle en un costado desprevenidamente. Dinamarca quejó del dolor, al parecer le dolía un poco, sólo un poco. Y no sólo eso sino que al parecer el cuerpo no era tan resistente como el real. Debía esperarse eso, simplemente era un clon. Noruega corrió hacia la dirección donde, según él, había visto un resplandor pero al escuchar el quejido por el contrario, volteó, notó la situación y también que Suecia venía detrás de él. Tragó en seco, debía apurarse. Muy tarde, Suecia lo alcanzó y levantó su espada haciéndola pasar por un lado del rubio menor. Falló. El noruego era ágil aunque no fuese su cuerpo real, podía ser ágil.

Noruega ahora se encontraba en el piso, no le dio importancia al ataque contrario, simplemente empezó a gatear con agilidad hacia su destino. Una vez ahí, sus orbes azules se abrieron con intensidad, tenía que ser mentira. Se equivocó. Al parecer era un pedazo de metal tirado. ¿Ahora qué haría? Correr y pensar en otra solución, sin embargo esta vez el sueco logró rozarle el brazo, el menor se quejó mientras llevaba una de sus manos al brazo herido. Había sangre y aun así apresuro el paso tratando de evadir los ataques por parte del sueco. Una idea llegó al noruego, no era posible que llegara a tal lugar tan desprevenido, debió haber traído algún arma con él. Pensó y pensó; sus cosas. Debía llegar al paradero de sus pertenecías ahora.

Por su parte Dinamarca evadía los golpes provenientes del finlandés puesto que ahora luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. El danés no quería hacerle daño al contrario puesto que murieran ellos, los clones eran parte del plan y trato. Sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada del noruego pues aunque fuesen cuerpos artificiales él no quería dejarlo, se sentía igual. Sentía que aunque no fueran sus vidas reales las que corrieran peligro, sentía que lo traicionaba, que traicionaba su amor. En un momento de agilidad y disponibilidad, empezó a correr a la dirección que corría el noruego. Finlandia le siguió, aun así el danés haría todo aunque temiera que el contrario pudiera usar el arma de fuego correspondiente y propia. Y por supuesto Finlandia no dejaría que su oponente le hiciera daño a Suecia.

Noruega comenzó a buscar un indicio o señal. Un auto; probablemente en eso llegaron, o cualquier lugar que tuviera alguna cosa útil pero Suecia fue mucho más ágil que él, le golpeo con fuerza y el noruego sintió como el cuerpo se estampaba contra el suelo. El dolor no era fuerte pero sentía como el cuerpo le pesaba y debilitaba. Se mareó por el momento.

-**_¡Noru!_ **-exclamó el danés por detrás de ellos. Se enojó, el pensamiento de su realidad de que ahora sólo estaba sobre un clon se había ido. No podía ver cómo era lastimado el contrario aun sabiendo que era un clon.

El danés corrió hacia la dirección del sueco golpeándolo hacia un lado. Se agachó para ver el estado del otro, no parecía ser mucho.

-_**Idiota…sólo es un cuerpo falso.**_ –respondió el contrario.

-_**Aun así Noru, no puedo ver cómo te pisotean.**_ –dijo tratando de ser serio el más alto.

Suecia no dudo en volver a atacar, por esta vez iría directo a su objetivo y Noruega lo notó.

-**_¡Anko, no seas idiota!_** - le exclamó al danés.

Dinamarca alertado se volteó hacia el otro viendo como levantaba su gruesa espada para llevarla hacia ellos. El danés por inercia llevó sus manos hacia las contrarias tratando de evitar el golpe contrario, sin embargo era una fuerza y un arma que lo sobrepasaban. Noruega observó todo desde suelo y pensó en hacer algo. Se levantó y pensó en que debía hacer; si iba a buscar algún arma de refuerzo posiblemente el danés moriría pues serían dos contra uno. No le quedó de otra, distraería al finlandés pues de todos modos iban a morir. Se aproximó hacia la dirección de su objetivo, estaba decidido a darle pelea, aunque fuesen unos momentos, pues tampoco dañaría al contrario por proteger un cuerpo falso.

Era combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues el noruego evadía todos los ataques del finlandés al igual que el otro hacia lo mismo. A los dos se les hacía difícil pelear entre ellos, sin embargo sacó al noruego de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el contrario tomará ventaja sobre él y cayera al suelo. Por su lado Dinamarca había caído al suelo pero eso no le detuvo, era una desventaja la falta de armas en ese instante pero pudo desarmar al contrario. Al momento de caer al suelo y el acercamiento continuo de su enemigo pudo patear las manos ajenas. Suecia no esperaba ese ataque por parte del danés, le dio igual, aun así él ganaría. Los ojos propietarios de Dinamarca no podían aparatarse del noruego caído, Suecia también notó eso pues sabía cómo darle al danés. El sueco no tardo es darse la vuelta, dando a entender a Finlandia lo que tenía que hacer. El finlandés comprendió el gesto de su compañero y ahora sus ojos se concentraban en el noruego y se preguntaba en cómo iba a poder matarlo pues sus manos le temblaban y al parecer estaba bloqueado. Por su lado noruega sólo esperaba su muerte, veía cómo las manos finlandesas iban directo a donde estaba posicionada el arma de fuego, sin embargo el finlandés fue golpeado, era Dinamarca. Había corrido hacia su dirección, Noruega parpadeo perplejo ¿Qué hacia Dinamarca? se supone que debía dejarlo morir. El noruego volteó su rostro, el sueco se aproximaba a velocidad. Se paró de inmediato, tendría que combatirlo, mas la fuerza del más alto era superior así que en un golpe fue tirado brutalmente al suelo. Dinamarca le observó y de un momento al otro corrió hacia él.

-**_Idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces_?-** preguntó el noruego mareado.

-_**Te demuestro y te demostraré.**_

-**_¿Qué? ¿A pelear sin sentido?_-**volvió a preguntar el más bajo con cierta ironía

-_**No Noru**_. –respondió con una simpleza mientras le sonría con dulzura al noruego.

**-_¿Entonces?_**- empezaba a perder la paciencia, no entendía el por qué.

-_**Que si esto fuera real, yo daría todo para protegerte y no dudaría en dar todo de mí por salvarte. **_–dijo tratando de ser sutil y serio para el otro pues quería decirle aunque sea una parte de sus sentimientos.

El noruego por su lado no sabía que decir, solo trataba de entender las palabras del otro. No se esperaba eso, no esperaba esas palabras y menos en ese preciso instante.

-_**Y cuando sea real, lo volveré a hacer.**_ – dijo por último mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse.

-_**Eres un idiota, Anko**_.- dijo sin saber que decir el más serio.

Dinamarca sólo rió pues ya esperaba un comentario como ese. El noruego acepto la ayuda del más alto y se levantó, ahora entendía las razones contrarias y también ayudaría a Dinamarca, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Así retomaron una batalla sin mucho sentido pues ya sabían quienes iban a ganar. _Evadir _y _golpear_ era todo lo que hacía. Suecia y Finlandia se cansaron era tiempo de usar sus armas de fuego. Dinamarca y noruega se percataron de eso, no les quedaba mucho. Se oyó un disparó, Finlandia falló. No importaba como noruega lo viera, en verdad Dinamarca parecía protegerlo, no importaba si era un clon, en verdad el danés quería demostrárselo, sin embargo noruega estaba más exhausto, el cuerpo de su clon era mucho más débil. Evadir todos los golpes, le cansaba, a parte de los que constantemente recibía. El sueco, ya igual cansado, lo golpeo con fuerza y el arma del sueco estaba directamente enfocada al noruego pues ya era hora de "matarlo". Noruega cerró sus ojos con suavidad esperando el disparó contrario pues ya no tenía opción, sabía que llegaría ese momento. ¿Para qué darle vuelta al asunto?

Suecia no tardo, tomó una bocanada de aire y disparó cerrando ligeramente sus ojos. Todo pasó rápido, más el noruego no sintió nada mas que algo pesado sobre él. Era Dinamarca, noruega sólo observó algo asombrado por la inesperada acción.

-**_Te lo dije Noru…_-**dijo el danés volteando a ver al más bajo y dejarse caer al suelo.

Noruega aún no despertaba de la visión que tenía ante sus ojos, no tuvo tiempo para responder a otra cosa pues el sonido de otro disparó les hizo saber que su turno había llegado, sólo unos momentos bastaron. La mirada se le nublaba.

-Lo siento noruega…**-**dijo el finlandés para sí con los ojos cristalinos. Nada le podía doler más en ese momento.

Noruega sólo se dejó caer a un lado del danés que perdía poco a poco su vitalidad. Él también sentía como se mareaba y perdía visión. Dinamarca, con lentitud, se volteó ligeramente hacia su querido mejor amigo que tanto amaba. Noruega lo notó y trato de mirarlo. Sintió como las manos danesas tomaban ligeramente una de las suyas y como los labios del danés se movían con suavidad. Él sólo pudo responder ligeramente _"Yo también"_ antes que todo se volviera oscuro.

Pasaron unos momentos. Finlandia no aguanto más el llanto. Suecia se le acercó y lo abrazó hacia así, entendía cómo se sentía.

-So…soy un asesino**.** –decía entre sollozos Finlandia.

-n' lo er's

-C-claro que lo soy…yo…yo

-enti'nd'. N' lo er's-dijo el sueco mientras apegaba más hacia su pecho al más bajo. Trataba de ser fuerte pues Finlandia le necesitaba.

* * *

Las noticias viajaban rápido, Islandia, Noruega y Dinamarca habían perdido y muerto. Finlandia no podía dejar de llorar ciertas veces, no era fácil, no lo era. Las demás naciones veían como todo progresaba y veían la condición de Finlandia. Les daba pena y lo peor es que sabían que muchos de ellos, probamente la mayoría, terminaría así.

Las naciones pertenecientes a la alianza del grupo **"A"** veían el progreso de su lado, el cual era curioso y triste pero por el lado de sus superiores era _Triunfador_. Muchos se sentían incómodos por el estado de Finlandia, realmente les dolía verlo así y no sólo eso, sino que también le entristecía la pérdida de los otros tres nórdicos. Era una verdadera pena.

-Bien, viendo todo esto, creo que hemos progresado…muy bien**.-**dijo Alemania tratando de ser sutil. –Gracias a la ayuda de Bielorrusia, Suecia y Finlandia hemos podido progresar a un resultado muy estable hasta ahora y como recompensa, según parece ahora ese territorio será de ellos y…**-**el germano iba continuar hablando pero un sollozo le interrumpió. Era Finlandia.

-¡No!**-**exclamó el finlandés en llanto.- ¡Yo no quiero tomar el territorio ni de Noruega ni de Dinamarca! ¡Eso es cruel y egoísta!

-¿Entonces de quién será?**-**preguntó Alemania nuevamente pues entendía que esa reacciones fueran normales y más en Finlandia que se enfrentó a su misma familia.

**-**¡De nadie! ¡No será de nadie!

-Deben ser de alguien. En verdad lo siento Finlandia pero si tu no lo aceptas se le dará equitativamente a alguien más.

**-**¡No, no lo sientes! -Finlandia perdía la paciencia, le dolía. **- **¡Está bien, serán de Suecia y mío! De nadie más. –dice tratando de calmarse, aceptando los brazos del sueco quien le había abrazado para tranquilizarlo pues Bielorrusia ya tenía el territorio de Islandia y no quería perder el de alguien más.

**-**Finlandia, por favor, guarda la calma. Todos pasaremos por lo mismo.-volvió a decirle el germano para tratar de entrar en razón con el finlandés, pero este sólo derramaba lágrimas, hacia lo que podía. No era fácil, lo sabía.

-Sí, también lo sentirán todos ustedes. Y ya veremos si se podrán calmar. –volvió a decir dolido el finlandés pues tampoco estaba de humor para lidiar con los demás.

Todos los presentes sabían a qué se refería Finlandia. Muchos sólo veían al frente, su mirada era perdida. ¿Realmente podrían con eso? Ahora lo dudaban, pues ya estaban avanzados y viendo a los nórdicos sobrantes posiblemente ellos también acabarían devastados. No se sorprendían, ya lo intuían.

Alemania volvió a retomar la palabra después de unos momentos, la junta proseguía. Pasaron unas cuantas horas. Una vez que había acabado la junta, cada nación correspondiente salió de la sala. Sólo Suiza y Bielorrusia quedaron, al parecer iban a hablar de algo. Una vez solos, tales naciones se miraron mutuamente. Tardaron en hablar, pero suiza tomó la iniciativa. Sentían lo mismo, todo iba muy lento, tenían que hacer algo. Empezaron a planear sus ataques y todo concreto, Bielorrusia apoyaría a Suiza, ella ya había dado su participación pero aun así le ayudaría al suizo con la húngara mientras él iba por austriaco. El plan era perfecto, pero hasta ahí, ella sólo le ayudaría con la húngara y una vez que la matara ella se iría y dejaría todo a manos del suizo pues no le importaban mucho las acciones del contrario.

* * *

Los científicos lo notaron, todo salía perfecto al plan. Los nórdicos restantes estaban devastados y las demás naciones también eran afectadas y, para mejorarlo, todo fluía bastante bien. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Estaban satisfechos y aún faltaban muchas cosas más pues su plan apenas comenzaba a dar forma, más bien el plan de su "jefe", pero al final ellos eran parte de tal plan.

* * *

Finlandia únicamente pasaba por las cosas de noruega, supervisaba sus pertenecías, que todo siguiera intacto. Pero había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué noruega dejaría unos de sus libros antiguos a la mano? Él pensaba que noruega escondería tal cosa en un lugar más seguro, eso era lo extraño. Se acercó a ver tal libro, no entendía nada, pero ese no era el único indicio. Tal vez el no entendía nada pero sabía de alguien que si podía, sin embargo tal vez estaba exagerando. Estaba indeciso pero había algo en él que no podía permanecer tranquilo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el ejército suizo y bielorruso se preparaban y ya habían declarado guerra a la nación húngara y austriaca. Prusia oyó la noticia, sintió escasez en él, no podía hacer nada por su tan amado señorito y amiga húngara. Esta vez reconcilió dos veces el haber aceptado todo esto pues no podía entender cómo todo esto estaba pasando. Únicamente permaneció serio pues ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Todo estaba perdido ya y nada podía cambiar.

* * *

-¡Hey, cejón!-se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de alguien, el nombrado supo de quien pertenecía al instante.

-¿Qué pasa wine bastard?- preguntó con ironía, aun de espalda.

-Te veías bastante serio hace rato, creo que piensas en lo mismo que yo, Inglaterra.

-Yo no pensaría cómo un inútil como tú.

-¿Seguro~? yo creo que igual dudas del por qué ganaron tan fácil Finlandia y Suecia.

-Es coincidencia. Y parte es notable ver que fue algo extraño.- dijo la defensiva el inglés.

-Lo es… además no llevaban algún arma para defenderse, según fue dicho.

-Eso no es lo que se me hace extraño. Aun así deja de distraerme, veté a hacer otra cosa estúpida tan usual en ti.

-Eso es grosero, Inglaterra.

-No me importa, y menos de tú parte. Ahora me voy y déjame en paz.- dijo Inglaterra, harto de todo el tema pues en verdad quería evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, aunque si se le hacia extraño, más que el noruego según lo dicho no usó magia. Aunque por el otro lado, el pensar que volvería a pasar lo mismo con América le hacía pensar en todo lo que volvería a sufrir, más esta vez sería eliminarlo para siempre.

* * *

_-¡Noru, Noru!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Puedo decirte algo?_

_-No._

_-Anda~_

_-No._

_-Bueno, sólo quería decirte que eres mi mejor amigo._

_-No me importa._

_-Jejeje, Noru, tú y tu humor tan…simpático. Aun así siempre seremos los mejores amigos. ¿No?_

_-Ya que…No dejaras de molestar si digo que no._

_-Wuju~. ¡Vas a ver Noru, estaré contigo siempre! ¡En las buenas y en las malas!_

_-Ajá._

_**Y siempre estuviste ahí. Atte.: Noruega**__**.**_

* * *

Y ~ Este fue el capítulo 6, espero que les halla gustado. Lo último fue como una memoria, así por parte de noru~.

Pero bueno~, ¡ próximamente el capítulo será...PruAus!.

Así es, la verdad...¡ya quiero tenerlo listo!, así que...¡A escribir se ha dicho!

Trataré de tenerlo lo más pronto posible, entonces...

¡Hasta pronto!,mejor dicho ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!~.

_¿Review? C:_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, Hola~. Me da gusto saludarles de nuevo y como siempre; agradecerles por leer este fic y dejar review , se los agradezco bastante~. Me hacen feliz el día.

Y bueno este es el capítulo del PruAus , espero que les guste~.

* * *

Capítulo 7.-

Revuelto, todo se describía con esa palabra. Ya se habían eliminado tres naciones, eso era de preocupar. Ahora aparentemente las naciones que seguirían eran: Austria y Hungría. No era por pensar algo malo, o ser soberbios. Pero los del lado **"A"**, ya veían su próxima victoria lista. Pues no esperaban mucho por parte del austriaco, todavía más de la nación femenina, o sea Hungría. Pero por parte del castaño, no. Dura realidad, tal vez. Así era siempre, siempre fue así. ¿Por qué esta vez no lo sería?, pues sus ideas ya estaban marcadas, y otros….tenían la experiencia propia. Personalmente, Prusia tenía más.

Suiza ya tenía planeada una estrategia de la cuál se podía enorgullecer, pero no del todo. Aun así, era buena. Llevaba puesto de manera tan apropiada su uniforme militar, su tan querida arma de fuego ya la había colocado de manera correcta en él. Aunque sabía que Austria en armas, no era tan bueno como él, aun así llevaría diversas cosas. El tiempo le parecía toda una eternidad, ¿Acaso las cosas no se podían componer?, era tarde para arrepentirse. No importaba ya el más mínimo pensamiento, todo iría de acuerdo a lo acordado. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo que reflejaba su tan estricta figura, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que haría. Asintió para sí. Y salió de la habitación, tenía cosas que hacer. De las cuales no podía enorgullecerse. A comparación de Bielorrusia que ella era firme y constante. Pero igual, tenía sentimientos.

Suiza y Bielorrusia, habían avisado a Alemania de su próxima acción. Y éste último les dio su señal de aprobación. Prusia se debatía, no. Más bien pensaba, pero él ya estaba seguro de su decisión. ¿Qué haría?, nada. No haría nada, él ya había escogido. Apretó sus puños, dando un azote al mueble de madera, que se encontraba a un lado. Se levantó y se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. No quería saber nada referente al tema. Mientras su hermano le miraba. Le entristecía verlo así. Pero él le advirtió antes de que todo diera inicio. Únicamente el germano suspiró cansado, quería que todo terminara o fuera un sueño. Pero sabía que todo era real. Así que se dejó caer al sofá, y trató de distraerse unos momentos. Pues no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pensó en algo diferente a la situación que pasaba o a Italia.

Una vez declarado y preparado todo, el suizo y la bielorrusa se dirigieron a su destino. El cual no era mucho para el rubio. Pues prácticamente tenía a lado a su oponente. Si acaso el único inconveniente sería Hungría. Pero la chica de su grupo aliado, se encargaría de ella. Y de esa manera todo dio inicio. El ejército suizo se hallaba en guerra con el austriaco y el ejército bielorruso con el de Hungría. Mientras tanto, como el clon austriaco y húngaro se hallaban juntos en la misma casa—En Austria—, haciendo su trabajo. El cuál fue ordenado desde sus superiores. Era momento del enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo. Con sus uniformes de guerra, lo cuales le pertenecían las verdaderas naciones. Salieron, para seguir el plan como debía de ser. Suiza y Bielorrusia los esperaban, la firmeza les hacía sobresalir. Pues no había una opción diferente, a pelear a matar. Los dos castaños se miraron entre sí, y avanzaron hacia sus contrincantes. Más ese síntoma, que había estado presente en las tres naciones, ya dadas por muertas. Los sentían ellos en ese preciso instante. Y sólo podía significar una cosa. Se conectarían los cuerpos originales al clon.  
Como se había notado anteriormente, la verdadera Austria y la verdadera Hungría se desconcertaron al conectarse a su cuerpo artificial. Y más por estar en plena guerra.

-_**H-Hungría… estamos en…**_

_**-Lo sé Rode…**_

-_**Hay que pelear, ¿Cierto?**_

_**-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que no duele. A parte ellos dijeron que si nos conectábamos en estos casos, había que morir. Así después tomaremos una ventaja emocional, y podríamos…pues ya sabes.  
**_

-_**Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que… si esto fuera real. Yo sería todo un desperdició, ya habría muerto.**_

-_**Roderich…. No digas eso. Yo te-.-**_la chica iba a continuar. Pero la voz del contrario la interrumpió. Eso la desconcertó.  
-_**Ese es el problema, tú me defenderías. Esta vez no Eliza. Esta vez yo haré algo por ti. **_

-_**¿EH? **_

-_**Simplemente te devuelvo el favor.**_

-_**Pero rode, tú…**_

-_**Sí, soy inútil. **_

-_**N-No es lo que quería decir…**_

-_**Querías. Y no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que sé que no lograré mucho. Nunca fui tan bueno para esto. Pero aun así yo también te defendería. Pues en verdad te agradezco por todo lo que me has ayudado. Pero también soy una nación, también tengo habilidades propias. No son las mejores. Y no soy el mejor. Pero tal vez por esta ocasión, quiero hacerlo algo por mí y por ti. **_

La chica se quedó en pensamientos por las palabras del castaño. Nunca le había dicho nada igual. Le sorprendía y también lo comprendía.

_**-Confío en ti Rode, pero aun así. Esta vez tenemos que morir. No te esfuerces. Pues es mejor no dañar físicamente a alguien. Pues no es recomendable, ya sabes…ya sabes qué… que intentaremos solucionar todo. ¿De acuerdo?**_- le sonrió, mirándolo fijamente.

_**-De acuerdo.- **_le contestó Austria más decidido. – _**sólo que…te aprecio. Tal vez no te amo. Pero…si esto fuera real no quisiera perderte. Y no quiero ser un inútil…un inútil que no pueda salvarte.-**_volvió a decirle con suavidad. Pues era sincero.

_**-No te preocupes Rode. Entiendo**_. -dijo la chica mientras le sonreía. Entiendo. Pues también le quería. – _**sólo que nos esforzaremos, ¿verdad?, juntos.**_

-_**Por supuesto**_. –contestó el austriaco.

-_**Bien, entonces. Andando.**_ – exclamo la chica jalando a su compañero de la camisa.  
A partir de las últimas palabras, como Austria y Hungría salieron de su paradero. Y se enfrentaron a su realidad. Tenían que combatir cada obstáculo. La dificultad no importaba, pues ya sabían cómo terminaría todo. Todo estaba completamente planeado. Esa era la mala fortuna para todos, todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Y la principal causa era el rencor.

Todo transcurría a su curso. Austria estaba más cansado que de costumbre. Hungría, ligeramente cansada pero era verdad, el cuerpo del clon era inferior a su verdadero cuerpo en resistencia. Aun así, darían un ligero esfuerzo, ante todo. Pero era hora de estar cuerpo a cuerpo a con las otras dos naciones y eso no sería fácil. Pero no importó, pues ya sabían que el cuerpo del clon, sólo era una distracción.

Vash lo miraba decidido, era hora de hacer su deber. La chica de su mismo grupo estaba en otra parte, mal momento para él. Pues tenía a la vez juntos a Hungría y Austria. Se preocupó ligeramente. Un pequeño estremecimiento, pero se convenció así mismo de que era necesario y comenzó a acercarse más fuerte.

Roderich miró a su viejo amigo, y sonrió ligeramente. A la vez que recuerdos venían a él. Era mal momento para hacerlo, pero era inevitable. Sabía que no habían tenido una buena relación últimamente, después de mucho. Pero aun así, matar seguía siendo una palabra grave. Aún siendo ellos dos enemigos, en muchos sentidos. No importó más. Suiza comenzó a atacarlo con fuerza. Austria sólo lo evadía. Hungría lo observaba desde su posición. Suiza lo notó, así que cambió de estrategia. Iría primero con la húngara, ¿qué daño le podría hacer el austriaco? con un golpe según el fuerte. Botó a Roderich en el suelo. El castaño sólo cayo, pues no sentía gran cosa. Pero vio a donde se dirigía el rubio. Tomó una decisión. Tal vez no mataría al rubio en tales momentos, sería una desventaja en su cuerpo falso. Pero no quería tampoco parecer inútil aún estando en el cuerpo de su clon. Así que mientras Hungría y Suiza se enfrentaban a cuerpo a cuerpo. Roderich, se levantó y aceleró el paso hacia el rubio, que ni siquiera se había percatado del chico. Lo cual aventajó a Austria. Y al llegar con su oponente por detrás, con su única arma disponible. Golpeó su cabeza con la cuya fuerza posible que tenía. El rubio se quejó, y de un impulso volteó enfurecido hacia el causante del golpe. Un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su frente, tal vez más. Estaba frustrado, casado y harto de todo. Era hora de terminar con todo. Así que Vash tomó oportunidad para terminar de exterminar al castaño, que ahora se encontraba en suelo. Pues al momento de voltearse, Suiza lo volvió a empujar al suelo. Ahora simplemente se veían fijamente.

Hungría, viendo la situación sorprendida. En un acto de desesperación, y olvido de su realidad. No dudó en defender a Roderich. Así que con fuerza, detuvo el ataque de Suiza. Que el rubio había definido y clasificado, como el final para Austria. Roderich le miró, pues en verdad no esperaba tal acción. Vash, quien ya estaba harto. Dejó al otro botado e ignorado. Pues ahora sí se iba a deshacer de la chica. La cual a la vez se defendió. Y en un ataque de medidas desesperadas, Roderich tomando con firmeza la parte dura de su única arma de defensa. Se acercó con cuidado al rubio, y aun con sus temblorosas manos. Golpeó con fuerza al contrario, en la parte central de su cabeza. Suiza sólo gimió de dolor, y cayó al suelo. Hungría aprovechó para golpearlo progresivamente. Pero algo la detuvo.

-_**Hungría, ¡para! Él es…**_

Al igual que Austria, Hungría olvidó que Suiza si podía morir de manera permanente. De esa manera la chica dejó de golpearlo. Y no sólo por esa razón, sino porque faltaba alguien más. Y ellos no tenían que matar a nadie con un cuerpo falso en ellos. Pues la instrucción era que muriesen en su cuerpo falso.

-_**Lo siento Rode, al parecer lo olvidamos, ¿Verdad?  
**_

-_**Sí. ¿A dónde vas?**_ –preguntó el austriaco a su compañera, pues veía como se alejaba.

-_**Por Bielorrusia Roderich, sabes. Posiblemente este ya sea el final de este cuerpo mío. Tú me entiendes. No te preocupes por Suiza, ya está bastante inconsciente**_.-dijo la chica de manera sencilla y sonriente. Y por último suspiro, pero no triste, más bien aliviada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.-_**Es tu turno Rode. Suiza pronto se irá y sus hombres igual. Este bastante mal, seguramente otro luchará contra ti. Demuestra lo que me dijiste. Pero para mí no eres inútil, recuérdalo. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti. Sé que esta vez tienes que morir, con este cuerpo. Sin embargo, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Aunque estemos ya sabes dónde. Pero…aunque el idiota que se enfrente contigo sea más fuerte, no importa. ¿De acuerdo?, no eres inútil. No eres inservible. Todos servimos para algo en este mundo, sé que la fortaleza física no es lo tuyo claramente. Aun así, para mí siempre serás alguien, y yo sé dentro de ti hay alguien fuerte. A parte, alguien que sabe que puede morir por proteger a una amiga, no es alguien débil.**_ –dijo para concluir la húngara mientras él sonreía al su compañero.

Austria sólo le miraba fijamente, ¿le estaba halagando?, no importaba. El echo era que creía del aluna forma en él.

_**-Gracias Hungría yo…, pero si después yo no…**_

-_**Aunque no ganes, para mí ya me demostraste lo importante. Ahora ve a hacer otra cosa, debes prepararte para otra nación**_.-dijo la chica para sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo. Acto seguido se retiró corriendo, pues tenía que encargarse de otra cosa.

El austriaco sólo sonrió e hizo caso a lo que le dijo la chica. Y como ella había predicho. El ejército suizo vino por su respectiva nación. Y se retiraron. En el caso de Hungría, también como ya se había decidido y dicho ella murió, o más bien su clon.

* * *

Las naciones, que pertenecían a la misma alianza de suiza veían la situación. Pues también muchos se preguntaban cómo es que el austriaco era el que faltó de matar en esa ocasión. Aun así, Suiza estaba incapacitado en ese momento. Y alguien más debía de cubrirlo. Alemania suspiró, pues ya sabía quién iba a tomar su puesto. Trató de igual sonar algo calmado, pues tampoco quería alertar mucho. Se dirigió a donde sabía que esa persona estaría. Y adivinó, estaba con sus dos grandes amigos; Francia y España.

-Bruder, ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermano, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Eh?, claro West. De qué quieres hablar con mi grandiosa persona.

-En privado.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora de qué se trata?

-oh, ¿la de qué el enano no pudo matar al señorito? Sabes. Tampoco estoy de muy buen humor con el tema, pues ya sabes…

El alemán suspiró cansado, entendía el querer evitar el tema por parte de su hermano. Pues igual no le cayó bien la noticia que uno de sus amigos, o sea Hungría hubiera muerto. Pero aun así debía decirle.

-Tú tomarás su lugar.

-… ¿Qué?...West, esas bromas no son nada awesomes.

-No es una broma, tú también estuviste de acuerdo. Te dije claro, si uno nos hacía falta o algo por el estilo. Tú tomarías su lugar. ¿Verdad?

El albino se quedó analizando todo unos momentos, sus dos amigos le miraban con pena. Sabían lo que significaba. Prusia iría tras Austria.

-Cierto. – le contestó de manera cortante el albino a su hermano.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería avisarte. –dijo el germano posando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de su hermano, y después suspirar. Le dedicó una última mirada y después se retiró.

-¿Mon ami?- le llamó Francia con delicadeza.- no te preocupes, aquí está tu hermano mayor para consolarte.

-No quiero tu consuelo. –le reclamó al francés quitándoselo de encima. Pues el rubio había venido a abrazarle.

– Eso significa que…-empezó a decir el castaño. Imaginándose ya la respuesta obvia del su amigo.

-¡Sí!, beberemos hasta el amanecer.-dijo el pruso mientras arrastraba a sus dos amigos, los cuales sólo suspiraron. Ya conocían a su amigo, no se sorprendieron ni un poco.

Mientras tanto el austriaco, aún conectado a su clon. Veía toda la situación. Y al igual de todo pensaba. Se paseaba con tranquilidad por su casa, pero algo le llamó la atención. Un sobre, un sobre que al parecer era clasificado. Le intrigó, pues… ¿Qué hacía algo así en su casa? Simplemente se debatía si abrirlo o no. Después de todo al parecer tenía su nombre. La curiosidad le mantenía, empezó abrir el sobre. Sin embargo algo andaba mal. No entendía el significado de todo ello, está codificado. Y sus variables eran pocas. Suspiró y mejor decidió dejarlo. Dejó el sobre en un lugar seguro y se retiró de tal sala. Aun así seguiría pensando en ello. Puesto que no le parecía para nada, absolutamente normal que aquello estuviera en su casa. Si de por sí, todo ya le parecía extraño. Eso aumentaba sus sospechas.

* * *

_Absolutamente, el ambiente era un aire encantador. Una noche de gala, Austria era el anfitrión. Y todo fluía a la perfección. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Era hora del baile, todas las naciones buscaban con quien podrían compartir el baile. España, rogaba a Italia Romano, el cual se negaba rotundamente. Italia era el que le rogaba al alemán. Prusia, estaba con su amigo francés, pero se separó pues el rubio fue a conseguirse pareja. Y así varios sucesivamente. Sin embargo, ocurrió un problema, al parecer Hungría. La cual sería la pareja de Roderich, se había torcido un tobillo. El castaño lo comprendió, y le dijo que estaba bien. Que ella descansara y reposara su tobillo, él bailaría con alguien más y que no se preocupara. Pero… ¿Con quién bailaría? Miró a su alrededor, y superior. Tenía que escoger con quién bailar pero ya. Roderich, miró desesperado hacia los lados. ¿Qué haría?, sin embargo una voz algo peculiar le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-Vaya señorito, pareces preocupado._

_-Estoy ocupado Prusia por favor no molestes._

_-Yo no molesto con mi asombrosa persona, deberías apreciar más mi grandiosa compañía._

_-Lo que digas…-le contestó el austriaco aun viendo que haría._

_-Yo podría ayudarte._

_-¿Eh?, ¿ahora qué estás diciendo?_

_-Necesitas una pareja de baile, y yo estoy aquí. No hay nada más asombroso y genial que bailar conmigo._

_El castaño no contestó, sólo le miraba fijo mientras pensaba.  
_

_-P-Pero…  
_

_-¿Pero qué?, aceptas, ¿sí o no?. Apúrate, no tengo todo el grandioso tiempo. Después de todo, no hay nadie más y… se te acaba el tiempo señorito.  
_

_-Agh, de acuerdo. Tú ganas. –dijo el anfitrión para aceptar la proposición del otro, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.  
_

_-¡Ja!, sabía que no te resistirías a mi asombrosidad.  
_

_-Es sólo porque es necesario. ¡Tonto!.- Exclamó más sonrojado. ¿Acaso no podía razonar la situación?, lo dudaba. Era Prusia después de todo.  
_

_-Sí, sí. Lo que digas. –le respondió con ese tono altanero al otro, el cuál sólo suspiró.  
Cuando estuvo todo acomodado y listo, llamaron a los demás para que se colocaran en sus posiciones. En el cual el austriaco en verdad se preguntaba si el prusiano podía bailar bien. Suspiró, era tarde para cambiar de opinión. Se colocó en su lugar, esperando a su compañero el cuál llegó con una sonrisa soberbia en su rostro.  
_

_-¿Listo?-le preguntó Roderich  
_

_-Yo siempre señorito, no te arrepentirás. –dicho lo último, agarró al austriaco como era debido y luego lo juntó hacia él. Este último se sonrojó, sintió su corazón latir fuerte. _

_Desviaron la mirada, una más sonrojado que el otro.  
Y una vez que comenzó la música, comenzó el tan anhelado vals. Uno dos y tres, y la música les acompañaba. Al principio era incómodo, pero después se perdieron en los pasos de baile tan sincronizados entre ellos dos. Cada paso, cada mirada, era nuevo. Eran sus verdaderos sentimientos escondidos en el fondo de ellos. ¿Por qué lo ignoraban tanto? La música cesó, y ellos se detuvieron. Las miradas eran fijas, y sus cuerpos estaban juntos. Incluyendo sus rostros.  
_

_-Y bien… ¿Bailo awesome no?, Kesese-empezó a alardear el pruso.  
_

_-Oh, he bailado con mejores.- Respondió el austriaco de manera sencilla al otro, pues había roto la atmósfera.  
_

_-Sí claro, puras patrañas.  
_

_El austriaco iba a responder sin embargo, los dos notaron algo; seguían juntos y sus rostros estaban totalmente cercanos. Se sonrojaron.  
_

_-B-Bueno, no es para tanto.- dijo Austria mientras se separaba de su acompañante, al mismo tiempo que Prusia._

_-Sí claro, no aceptas mi grandiosa forma de bailar. Pero bueno, quédate con tus cosas nada awesomes…-dijo el albino para concluir su charla con el castaño.  
_

_Pues en ese momento los dos pensaban, en ese momento que pasaron los dos juntos. Y para los dos, había un vals especial. Uno que marcó el inicio de sus sentimientos._

* * *

Prusia había hecho ya sus planes, no quería hacer todo un desorden, así que decidió ir personalmente a la casa de Austria, a enfrentarle. Que no tenía ni la mayor esperanza que el castaño le ganara. Menos a él. Una vez todo acomodado y listo, el albino se colocó su uniforme. Y en él, llevaba su vieja y amada espada. Pues iría enfrentarle como antes. Como los viejos tiempos entre ellos. Sólo ellos dos.

Austria seguía pensando en el significado de los papeles que había leído. ¿Por qué estaba así todo?, no lograba entender. Pero entre tanta distracción no notó el sonido de la puerta llamar. ¿Quién podría ser?, seguramente alguien quería aniquilarle. El sonido aumentó, y ahora eran pasos los que se aproximaban a él. Se levantó, ¿Quién entraría así a su casa? Sólo conocía una persona que entraba su casa sin permiso, pero… ¿Sería él?, no. No podría serlo, porque si sería él….

-Señorito, ¿No estas ni siquiera preparado?

Lo mataría.

-Patético.-volvió a decir el otro.

-_**No me sorprende que estés aquí para matarme.**_ –le contestó.  
Hubo silencio.

-¿Tampoco te sorprenderá perder?

-_**No.**_

-Será un duelo justo señorito, lucharás con lo que puedas. Te daré…una oportunidad, como se podría decir.

-_**Me parece bien**_.

-Bien, pero…

_**-¿Ahora qué?**_

-No me interrumpas. ¿Dónde quedo tu "preciada" educación?

El castaño se quejó.

-_**Continúa.**_

-Bien.- se aclaró la garganta.- Será como los viejos y mis awesomes días de gloria y triunfo. –concluyó orgulloso, obviamente de sí mismo.

-_**¿Entonces…?**_

-Señorito, ¿por qué eres tan inútil?

-_**sólo dilo de una vez, tonto.**_

-Ten.-mencionó Prusia a la vez que le entregaba una espada de la época media. El castaño la sostuvo, mientras le observaba. -¿Sabes cómo usarla verdad?-preguntó con altanería.

-_**Claro que lo sé**_.-dijo a su defensiva mientras tomaba el arma propia. _**-¿Algo más?  
**_

-No.-Respondió molesto.- Bien…ahora, demuéstralo.-dijo con dificultad él pruso, pues sabía ya lo que pasaría.

-_**Eso haré.**_

-Que decidido te ves~.

-_**Lo estoy.**_

-No deberías estar así. No es bueno querer matar a un ser tan grandioso como yo.

_**-¡Nunca cambias!-**_le dijo frustrado, mientras daba su primer ataque.

Prusia lo esquivó. Y también se sorprendió por la actitud tan repentina del austriaco.

-No tengo porque cambiar. –le dijo mientras respondía el ataque por parte del otro.

Su enfrentamiento dio inicio.

-_**Ese no es el caso**_.- se defendió del ataque contrario.

-¡¿Entonces?!- continúo con su ataque a Austria.

-_**¡No te entiendo!- **_le dijo entre frustración. Pues por más que pensó, nunca lo entendió.

-no necesitas hacerlo, nadie te lo pidió.- Tal vez si él se lo hubiera pedido, lo hubiera pensando. Pero no lo admitiría.

-_**Es tú culpa para empezar.**_

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Ahora que estupidez dices señorito?, ¡El té te afecto en el cerebro!-dijo mientras blandía su espada como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-_**¡Sí!, ¡Es tú culpa por meterte en todo esto!- **_Contraatacó

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!, ¡Fue decisión mía!

_**-¡Claro que me importa!, ¿¡Acaso realmente querías matarme, y por eso lo decidiste!?**_ –gritó con un débil movimiento.

-¡Yo no decidí matarte!-respondió botando al suelo a su oponente.

_**-¿entonces a alguien más sí?-**_preguntó desde el suelo.

-¡No!-replicó

-_**Entonces… ¡¿Entonces por qué?!**_

-¿Por qué?… ¡Porque West me necesita!

-_**Pues… ¡yo también!, ¡eres un tonto! –**_dijo mientras se levantaba torpemente. _**-¡Pero eso no importa!, ¡¿Verdad?!**_- volvió a decir con la voz quebrada. Aunque fuera un enfrentamiento falso, le dolía.

Gilbert sólo escuchó asombrado la declaración del oro, pues no se lo creía.

-Te he dicho que no te importa. –respondió mientras volvía a atacarlo.

_**-¡Claro que sí!, siempre me ha importado.**_ – dijo mientras se defendía. Aun que se cansaba más rápido, el clon tardaba en recuperarse. Aun así, esta vez lágrimas se resbalaron por sus ojos, por lo ojos de su clon.

-¡Deja de mentir!, ¡Las mentiras no son awesomes!, ¿¡por qué te aferras en eso?!- dijo el albino, ya harto y sin comprender todo. Era muy rápido lo que pasaba.- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?, ¿Crees que todo esto es fácil?-respondió hacia el otro, también le dolía. Pero quería que no se notara, quería evitar admitir que lo quería.

Austria se calló.

-_**Eso ya no importa**_.-dijo resignado.- _**Y no, nunca he creído que todo esto sea fácil.  
**_

-¡Entonces deja de lloriquear! –molesto, golpea con fuerza el arma de su oponente lanzándola lejos. - ¿Eso me ibas a demostrar?

-_**Ya no tengo nada que demostrarte. No te importara después de todo.**_

El albino bufó molesto, que se calle de una vez. También le duele. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle a Austria, que no era así?, qué en verdad sentía algo más por él. Todo parecía perdido.

Austria le miró, sabía que todo acabaría. Tiene muchas cosas en la mente, después de todo había mucho que tener en ella.

-_**Pero…antes de que me mates. Dime una cosa…**_

Prusia le escuchó, se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

-¿El último deseo del señorito?

-_**Así es… ¿Podrías?**_

-De acuerdo, sólo porque soy…

-_**Awesome…lo sé.**_

El albino le miró.

-…Y bien… ¿Qué quieres?

-_**Sólo necesito que me contestes una cosa.**_

-okay, pero rápido. Como ya dije, no tengo todo el grandioso tiempo.

Era mentira, quería más tiempo. No quería que llegara ese momento donde debería matarlo.

_**-¿Qué piensas de mí?, ¿Qué soy para ti?**_

Las palabras llegaron hasta la cabeza del mayor, se quedó pensando. Pues el austriaco era mucho para él, quería decirlo. Pero algo no le permitía hacerlo. ¿Por qué? , ¿Cuál era la razón?, él no quería matarlo.

-Un señorito podrido, refinado e inútil. –más sólo eso salió de su boca.

Roderich sonrió para sí mismo. Y comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente, mejor dicho hacia donde Gilbert apuntaba su espada propia. Austria podía notar ese nerviosismo en el albino, pudo entender la tensión del otro.

-_**Me lo suponía.**_

El otro sólo el miraba confundido, ¿A qué iba todo eso?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
-Hey Austria…-iba a preguntarle la razón por la cual se acercaba de esa manera. Sin embargo el acto por parte del castaño le impactó.

Austria había por fin comprendido ciertas cosas, también que eso no lo podía hacer mientras eso fuera un duelo real. Y en verdad sus vidas estuvieran en total peligro. Que lo estaban, pero ellos ignoraban prácticamente ese hecho. Pues sólo tenían una cosa en la mente, "Matar a quienes querían y amaban" .Ese era su único objetivo.

-Roderich… ¿p-por…-iba a seguir pero fue cortado.

-_**Porque para mí eres mucho más Gilbert.**_ –dijo mientras abrazaba al otro suavemente, a la vez que la espada se atravesaba en él.

-¿M-Más?-dijo impactado, mientras retiraba la espada del cuerpo contrario.

-_**Así…es.-**_respondió con la voz débil mientras volvía abrazarse a su oponente.

Gilbert estaba impactado, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso el austriaco también le amaba?, Se acaba el tiempo, ¿Realmente quería saber?, sólo tenía una oportunidad de saberlo. ¿Qué más podía perder?

-Rode…-le dijo, sería la última vez que le podría llamar así. - ¿Tú me quieres?

-_**Bastante…-**_respondió sintiéndose mareado, acabado.

El albino le abrazó más fuerte, sentía húmedos sus parpados.

_**-No te preocupes, después todo…todo mejorará.**_ –dijo sintiendo que en poco tiempo todo terminaría, la vida de su clon se acabaría.

Pero el pruso se preguntaba, ¿Qué podría mejorar?, ahora era él, el que no entendía.

-Rode, ahora yo tengo un último deseo.

_**-¿C-cuál?...-**_podía aún escucharle.

-Di que me amas…-dijo diciéndole suavemente mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Roderich, aunque se emparará de sangre la sangre contraria.

-_**Ich… liebe dich…-**_dijo debilitando su agarre, ya no podía más.

-¿Rode?...-llamó una vez.

Sin embargo nada ni nadie le contestaron.

-¿Roderich?, ¿Austria?, ¿Señorito podrido?…-abrazó más hacia sí el cuerpo. Y sus mejillas se empaparon de líquido cálido.

* * *

Austria sólo pudo decirle, el cómo podían mejorar las cosas. O simplemente asegurárselo. Deseaba poder decirle, pero el tiempo no estaba de su parte. Pero en ese momento, él sólo quería abrazar y tener entre sus brazos al albino, pues también quería acabar con esa situación. Pues le dolía a cierta escala que Prusia también sentía. Más había tal vez acertado a que el pruso sentía lo mismo, después de esto lo sabría. Según después de que sus cuerpos reales estuvieran libres, encontrarían toda una solución juntos. Esperaba que fuera así, y en eso, que Gilbert, también estuviera bien. Tal emocionalmente no se podía esperar mucho, pero sabía que tenía a sus amigos y hermano. Y que eso era lo que le tranquilizaba por el momento. Estaba con buena compañía, lo sabía en el fondo. Y a pesar de eso, Roderich le tenía fe, confiaba en él.

Estaban ya reunidos nuevamente. Prusia estaba esta vez sentado con ellos. Como siempre, había seriedad, y pena. Cada vez alegría, el optimismo. Se apagaba. Se terminaban de acabar las pequeñas esperanzas que habían.  
Algunos se alteraban más, pues ya no sabían el resultado de todo. Ni como esto acabaría. Y ahora pensaban, en quienes serían los siguientes. De los cuales se sentían firmes y decididos en el momento eran Rusia y Turquía. Uno de los pocos que podían mantener esperanzas aun en ellos. Pero aun así el ánimo, se opacaba en cada uno de ellos.

Rusia ya planeaba su estrategia, pues tampoco cedería tan rápido al chino. El asiático sería de él. Y pues el turco, ya quería acabar de todo de una vez. Su preocupación por el griego también estaba, pero no era tan profunda por que el no sería el que lo matara, o eso quería creer él. Aun así se cuestionaba, ¿el griego moriría si saber los sentimientos de él?, ¿Nunca se los diría? Ahí empezaba a cuestionarse. Pues todo lo que pasaba, como se había percatado anteriormente. Era un desastre total, y para ellos una calamidad. Era duro, y deprimente. Pero en el fondo de Turquía, ya no existía tal esperanza. En él, todo eso ya había acabado.

* * *

_Las notas revoloteaban por la habitación. El canto de un ruiseñor que procedía del piano.  
Casi se le podía comprar de esa manera. Era perfecta tal melodía. Una bella pieza musical. Austria, interpretaba una de sus tan amadas partituras. Realmente disfrutaba de ello. Estaba perdido en ese mundo musical. Hasta que la voz ruidosa de alguien más, le distrajo por completo.  
Ya sabía de quien se trataba. Su voz era reconocible a donde fuera, o la escuchara.  
_

_-¿Se te ofrece algo Prusia?_

_-Sólo he venido a hacerte algo de compañía señorito, deberías ser más agradecido conmigo. Y más como alguien como yo. _

_-¿se te ofrece algo, tonto?_

_-¿Qué tienes con insultar a mi asombrosa persona?, eres tú el tonto. Y también inútil._

_-y te vuelve a preguntar, ¿Te divierte mucho molestarme e insultarme?_

_-Tú empezaste. Y sí. Sí me divierte. _

_-Mngh, y bueno, ¿por qué te divierte?_

_-Es secreto, sólo lo pueden saber personas altamente asombrosas, o sea sólo yo.  
_

_Austria frunció el ceño, no le sorprendía las acciones del contrario.  
Suspiró.  
_

_-De acuerdo…-frustrado se levantó del banquillo frente al piano. Al igual que estaba siendo seguido por el albino.  
_

_-Hey Austria, ¿Tienes cerveza?  
_

_-¿Por qué no te callas?  
_

_-Amas mi presencia, ¿por qué no lo admites?, ¿Quién no ama la presencia de alguien tan asombroso como yo?  
_

_-¿Eso que tiene que ver con el tema? –exclamó preguntando, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
_

_-Mientras sea yo, tiene que ver con todo.  
_

_Austria se volvió a quejar, nunca cambiaría.  
_

_-Bien.  
_

_-Hey Austria…  
_

_-¡¿Qué?!  
_

_-Admítelo.  
_

_-¿Admitir qué?  
_

_-Que amas mi asombrosa compañía.  
_

_Roderich Volvió a sonrojarse.  
_

_-Tonto…  
_

_Y siguieron caminando y discutiendo. Como era de costumbre.  
_

_**Aun así, querido Prusia; Siempre me agradó tú compañía. ATTE: República de Austria.**_

* * *

_Y Tara~ espero que le halla gustado enserio. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y pues tiene algo cursi por ahí. _

_Como la memoria de vals. Aun así espero que lo hallan disfrutado. _

_El siguiente cap es de TurGree y Rochu. _

_Y bueno~, nos vemos en el siguiente cap._

_¿Review? C:_


End file.
